


Summer Rains

by Noizchild



Series: Ghost Doll [3]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Het, Lemons, Lesbian Characters, Multi, Rain, Secret Relationship, Shounen-ai, Surreal, Unrequited Love, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 32,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noizchild/pseuds/Noizchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third one of my series, "Ghost Doll." Can love save two damaged souls? Anna and Tsuzuki are going to find out. Story flooded with tons with Anzuki moments. (AKA: Tsuzuki +OC) That's means a few lemon chapters later on and a tiny one-sided Tsusoka moment. (Blink and you miss it.)</p><p>I don't own YnM. That belongs to Yoko Matsushita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lotus Drops

**Author's Note:**

> Emiko tries to push Anna into confessing that she is sexually attracted to Tsuzuki with some rather... cheeky methods. Shoujo-ai touch to it.

Summer Rains

_Chapter One: Lotus Drops:_

_Spring rain_  
conveyed under the trees  
in drops.

Rain is loved and hated; it just happens. Emiko wasn’t thinking about that at the moment; she was plotting. 

“Anna,” she said from her target’s futon in the corner. The woman didn’t reply for she knew what was coming next. Anna didn’t even look up from her laptop screen. Emiko smirked to herself as kept her eyes on the target. _Just as expected; now to raise the stakes._

The butch demon got off the futon and walked over to Anna. She leaned in close to her head. The other woman looked at her out of the corner of her eyes. 

“Yes?” she asked through her building up temper. Emiko chuckled to herself and playfully nipped Anna on the ear lobe. The woman swatted her off. 

“What are you doing?” she asked rather annoyed. Emiko chuckled again and sniffed at her hair. 

“Oh, just imagining,” she said rather harmlessly. 

“Imagining what?” Anna asked with a sneer. Emiko smirked at her. 

“Tsuzuki groping your bare tits, like this,” she purred in her ear. The butch demon began to massage Anna’s clothed breasts in a sexy way. The other woman looked at her oddly. 

“E-Excuse me?” she asked with a trembling voice. Emiko didn’t stop. 

“Oh yes,” she purred, “I can see him licking on your neck like this.” The butch demon licked Anna on the nape in a tiny way. The target tried to keep herself calm under this situation. Emiko decided to go bolder. 

“And then deeply touching you like this…” she murmured in a husky, randy voice. Emiko slowly moved her right hand onto Anna’s bare thighs. Her hand slipped between them and touched the crotch of her panties. The other woman slapped Emiko’s hand away lighting fast and pushed her off. 

“What the hell?!?” she screamed. The butch demon gave her a goofy little smile. 

“Aw, Anna,” she pouted, “I’m just turning you on to the idea of Tsuzuki banging you.” Anna’s face went bright red. 

“B-B-But you’re in a relationship!” she blurted out. Emiko nodded. 

“Yes,” the butch demon said simply. 

“And I’m straight!” the target yelped as she flailed her arms in the arm. 

“And?” Emiko asked again. Anna tried to think of what to say next in her panic. 

“I… I…” she shuddered. Emiko smiled and snickered at her. Anna’s face went even redder. 

“What’s so funny?!?” she yelled. The butch demon grinned at her. 

“Oh, I see now,” she boomed, “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” Anna looked away bright red. Emiko grinned at her. 

“Oh, you are!” she said holding back a laugh. 

“Well… yes…” she mumbled as she looked down at her feet. Emiko grinned at her. 

“Well then, Tsuzuki would be your first!” she said as she clapped her hands together. 

“Stop it!” Anna yelled as her face reddened even more. The demon smirked at her. 

“Aw, what’s wrong?” she asked ever so innocently, “Don’t you find him attractive enough to sleep with?” Anna froze up on the spot. 

“Uh… well…” she said as she looked around on the floor. Emiko grinned once more. 

“Ahhh!” she said with her excitement boiling over. Anna sighed in defeat. 

“Fine,” she muttered as she dropped her shoulders, “I think Tsuzuki’s rather attractive.” Emiko leaned in for more. 

“How attractive do you find him?” she asked with her face just inches away from hers. Anna became annoyed. 

“Cut it out!” she yelled, pushing her away. Emiko held up her hands quickly. 

“Whoa there girl!” she said aloud, “I’s only a few idle questions! Chill out!” Anna glared at her and the demon went quiet. 

“Uh… no more talking then?” she asked in goofy way. Anna sat back down at her laptop and went back to work. Emiko sat on the futon, grinning. Anna’s all worked up on the _very_ notion of losing her cherry to Tsuzuki. It only needed a little push into the rain.


	2. Sakuma Drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotaru and Emiko plan to create sexual tension for Tsuzuki with Anna. Nice and short an appeitizer with a sprinkle of shoujo-ai on top.

_Chapter Two: Sakuma Drops:_

_Spring rain_  
Leaking through the roof,  
Dripping from the wasps' nest.

_\--Basho_

Forecast called for an all day rain today. Hoto-chan looked out the window, smiling. 

“Nice out,” she muttered to no one in particular. Emiko patted the spot on the bed next to her. 

“Forget the rain,” she said, “Come to bed.” Hoto-chan turned to her smiling. 

“Yay!” the loli demon cheered. She raced over to the bed and leapt on. Emiko kissed her on the lips. The loli demon happily kissed back as she climbed on top. They snuggled close to each other. Hoto-chan smiled at her girlfriend. 

“How is it coming?” she asked. Emiko patted her on the head. 

“Great,” she said, “I’ve got her worked up on the idea!” 

“Ooo,” Hotaru cooed. Emiko snuggled her forehead against hers. 

“I touched her,” she admitted with a smile. Hotaru’s eyes widened in such panic. The butch demon kissed her on the lips. 

“Don’t worry,” she assured her, “Nothing happened.” Hotaru puffed up her cheeks at her. Her lover pouted. 

“I didn’t!” her girlfriend insisted. 

“Prove it!” the loli demon hissed. Emiko smirked. 

“Okay, come here!” she told her. She playfully tackled her girl on her back and kissed her again. Hoto-chan held her close. The butch demon felt up her chest as she tried to slide in her tongue. Hoto-chan broke off the kiss. 

“So what next?” she asked. 

“Well, I get you out of those clothes and…” the butch demon said as she plotted out the next course of action in her head. 

“No, no, no,” her girlfriend cut her off, “I mean about the plan!” Emiko paused for a moment to try and remember in her budding lust. 

“Oh, that,” she said at last, “We open the idea to Tsuzuki next.” Hoto-chan raised an eyebrow at her. 

“We?” she asked. 

“Oh yes,” the butch demon replied. Emiko flipped back her hair and unbuttoned her black shirt. “Because, I get the feeling that our Shinigami friend will need a little more, oh how do I put it?” 

“Encouragement?” her girlfriend suggested. 

“Yep, that’s the word,” the butch demon replied. Her satin shirt fluttered down to the hard oak floor below. Hotaru gave her a hungry smile as she licked her lips. 

“I like that!” she chirped. Emiko leaned in close to her face with a cat-like smirk. 

“Do you really?” she purred. 

“Yes momma, I do!” Hotaru moaned at the top of her lungs. Emiko nuzzled and licked her neck. 

“I love it when you call me that!” she purred in a husky, alluring voice. 

“Mmm,” Hotaru moaned as she took her girlfriend into her arms. The rain carried them into their lovemaking.


	3. Botan Rice Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emiko and Hotaru work on Tsuzuki to help him start to see his true feelings for Anna.

_Chapter Three: Botan Rice Candy:_

_In this warm spring rain,_  
tiny leaves are sprouting  
from the eggplant seed

_\--Basho_

Morning rain; guess the clouds weren’t done crying yet, but Tsuzuki tried to ignore it. The Cinnabon line was backed up to the door and the Shinigami stood at the tail end. 

_I got here too late!_ , he thought, _Damn the chief for all of that paperwork!_ He looked at the front again. _Don’t have enough?_ _I hope they haven’t run out_ , Tsuzuki thought nervously. However, that made it way to his “things to be concerned about today” list pretty quickly. Tsuzuki happened to look out of the corner of his eye and see Hotaru smiling at him. 

“Hiya!” she cheered. A sweat drop formed on his head. 

“Oh, it’s you…” he mumbled. 

“And me!” a voice spoke up. Tsuzuki looked on the other side of him and found Emiko smirking at him. 

“Hi!” she said. The Shinigami sighed. 

“And you brought a friend!” he mumbled. Hoto-chan laughed. 

“Girlfriend!” she said lightly smacking him on the arm. Tsuzuki looked forward as he rubbed the place that she hit. 

“You’re not here for the Coffee Cinna Sticky Buns, are you?” he asked. The girls shook their heads. 

“No,” they said so innocently. 

“Figures,” the Shinigami muttered. Emiko grinned at him wickedly as she hung onto his arm. 

“You know what tastes better than a sticky bun?” she purred in his ear. Tsuzuki didn’t move as he frowned. 

“I know I won’t like the answer, but what?” he replied. The demons giggled at each other before Emiko turned and whispered in his ear. The Shinigami’s face went bright red. 

“Emiko, what the hell?!?” he shouted. 

“Shhh,” she whispered, “Not so loud!” 

“Why would you say something like that?” the Shinigami asked in a whisper. The butch demon shrugged. 

“Well, does it?” Hotaru jumped in. Tsuzuki’s face went redder. 

“I wouldn’t know that!” he yelped. The girls laughed again. They didn’t even care if people were staring at them. 

“I don’t see why not,” Hotaru said, “You two seem perfectly fit for each other.” Tsuzuki shook his head. 

“No, it’s not like that!” he yelped. Hotaru raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Oh?” she questioned him. 

“Then, what is it like?” Emiko challenged. 

“Uh…” Tsuzuki began to say. The girls grinned as if they expected that answer. 

“Ah!” Hotaru said, “So you do like her!” Tsuzuki finally dropped his head. He just lost to the one thing that he wasn’t sure about and tried to deny so adamantly to keep everything simple. These two shot that right out the window. Why couldn’t they leave well enough alone? 

“Fine,” Tsuzuki sighed, “Yes, I do like her…” The girls looked at him now intrigued. 

“In what way?” Hotaru asked leaning closer to him. The Shinigami quickly looked away. 

“Do we have to do this now?” he asked. 

“Yes!” the girls insisted. Tsuzuki shook his head. They didn’t know how to quit, did they? 

“Just…” he began again, “I want to get to know her in any way that I can.” The demons listened and nodded. 

“Fair enough,” Hotaru said. 

“Have you told her how you feel?” Emiko asked. Tsuzuki shook his head. 

“What would I say?” he asked. 

“You like her!” the girls said together. 

“No, there’s more than that…” he tried to reason. The girls looked at him closely. He knew they didn’t believe him. Emiko lightly patted the Shinigami on the shoulder. 

“Aw don’t worry,” she said, “She finds you very attractive too.” Tsuzuki looked at her in surprise. 

“She does?” he asked. 

“She does,” Emiko replied with a nod, “I got her to admit it.” Tsuzuki looked on amazed and suspicious. Anna really found him attractive after all these years? Emiko slapped him hard on the back. 

“So, what do you have to lose by telling Anna how you feel?” she boomed. Tsuzuki winced. 

“Ow,” he whimpered. 

“Oh, I didn’t hit you that hard, you big baby!” Emiko said. 

“It still hurts and I could lose my job if I get too close to Anna. I’m already in trouble for bringing her back from the dead,” he complained. The demons tried to look innocent. 

“Well… you just let us deal with the boys of Ju-Oh-Chu,” Emiko said, “You just go get your woman, okay?” Tsuzuki looked at her uneasily as he didn’t like the sound of that. Emiko grinned at him. 

“Okay?” she pressed again. Tsuzuki nodded quickly. 

“Uh… yeah, yeah!” he said. Emiko and girlfriend smiled. 

“Good!” Hotaru replied. She patted him on the shoulder. 

“Enjoy your sticky bun!” she cheered as she and Emiko left Cinnabon hand-in-hand. Tsuzuki made it to the front of the line with leftover discomfort. 

“Can I help you?” the girl behind the counter asked. Tsuzuki blinked once. Suddenly, he wasn’t so hungry anymore. 

“Never mind…” he mumbled. The Shinigami quietly walked away.


	4. Strawberry Pocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexual tense is born as Tsuzuki and Anna ponder their wants-- and obstacles that accompany them.

_Chapter Four: Strawberry Pocky:_

__

The sun's way:  
hollyhocks turn toward it  
through all the rains of May.

_\--Basho_

Today looked like another all-day rain while Anna and Tsuzuki were stuck on a confusing path. Emiko and Hotaru set them that way and that was it. No maps, no directions; just stuck them in the middle of nowhere. It’s just all wandering in the darkness. 

_-Anna-_

_Am I really attracted to Tsuzuki? I had a crush on him ten years ago._ She paused at her laptop with that thought. _Is that coming back again? It feels so strange to think about it like that. Would it be okay if…?_

Anna slipped her right hand down to her panties. _It wouldn’t really hurt. I have come close to having sex before. I’ve heard different people say that they’ve enjoyed it._ She sat back in her chair and looked up at the white ceiling. _I wonder what it’s like._

Anna bit her lip at the thought. _His hands all over me like that…_ She gently touched her lips. _We have kissed before. I wouldn’t mind having another one._ However, the glow died from her face as another question crossed her mind. _Does even he want the same? And would he mind my…_

The woman looked at her back and wrists. She could hear her life ticking away as she shuddered. _Maybe, I should take it all slow first. Take it slow and see where it goes from there._

Anna touched her lips again and felt that rosy glow rising in her chest. _I do want him to kiss me again at least._ The woman found herself unable to control her smile. 

_-Tsuzuki-_

_Emiko and Hotaru are right. I do want Anna; I want to be close to her. I want to get to know her very well. She really does find me attractive? Now that I think about it, Anna has turned out pretty cute over the years._

Tsuzuki paused over his strawberry shortcake. _But, I feel so dirty when I think of her like that. I’m older than her. Plus, every time I see her face, I see that scared, helpless little sixteen-year-old girl that just lost her dad on that night. Even if we do end up sleeping together, I’ll feel like a pervert afterwards._

Tsuzuki took another bite and started on the paperwork again. _Why am I worried about age for? We’re both twenty-six, at least I look twenty-six and Anna’s not a child anymore. So a sexual relationship between us should be okay, right…_

Tsuzuki paused again and shuddered with the pen in his hand. _I’m already in trouble for bringing her back from the dead. They would have my head if they found that Anna and I got into a relationship. Tatsumi and the chief would force me to end it and take the Hell Stone from her; Eda-Kimoto case or not._ The shinigami tightly shut his eyes as he envisioned how that scenario would play out. _I just… I just… I can’t lose her again. I’ve already done that twice and I’m not doing that again!_

Tsuzuki sighed and lowered his pen. _But what can I do? I want Anna, but I don’t want to lose my job._ The man sighed and dropped his head. _I guess I’ll try to keep things innocent between us for a while and then tell her how I feel… one day._

These thoughts were only the top of the high stakes against Tsuzuki and Anna. They haven’t even begun to dig into the faulty Hell Stone itself and her family. However, the rain gives people time to think.


	5. Puccho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki tells Anna that he's met Becky and that he wants to get to know Anna.

_Chapter Five: Puccho:_

_All the rains of June_  
it brings together, and it is swift --  
the river Morgami.

_\--Basho_

The rain got heavier by the afternoon when Tsuzuki made it to Kimoto Manor’s door. 

“Coming!” a female’s voice shouted after he rang the bell. Rihoko looked him up and down and smiled when she opened the door. 

“Oh, Tsuzuki!” she beamed, “Anna’s in her room on her laptop like usual.” 

“Thanks,” the shinigami said with a bow. Tsuzuki made it down the hall and knocked on Anna’s door. 

“Enter!” the woman said on the other side. Tsuzuki slid open the door and walked inside. Anna looked up when she heard it slide closed. They stared at each other a moment and looked away, blushing. 

“Hi…” Anna mumbled. 

“Hi…” Tsuzuki said back. Hard to find the right words to say to the person you want but can’t have. 

“I met Becky a while back,” Tsuzuki spoke up in an attempt to defuse the awkwardness in the room. Anna looked up as her heart raced in her chest. 

“Really?” she asked. 

Tsuzuki nodded as he pressed his lips together, “Yeah.” 

“What did she say?” Anna asked. 

Tsuzuki shrugged, “Oh, just that she thought that you were murdered or sold into prostitution.” 

Anna blinked at him as she tilted her hand, “Huh?” 

“That’s what she said.” the shinigami said, scratching the back of his head. Tsuzuki smiled as another thought crossed his mind, “She did say you were great.” 

Anna raised an eyebrow at him, “Is that right?” 

“Yes,” the Shinigami answered in a somber tone. Anna gave him a little smile at that. 

“That’s Becky; she always worried about me,” she said, sitting back in her chair. 

“That’s a real friend you have there,” he said. 

“Yeah,” she agreed. 

Tsuzuki smiled in the silence. “Anna,” he addressed his female friend. 

The woman looked up at him. “Yes?” she asked. 

Tsuzuki paused before speaking again and swallowed hard for a bit. “I want to get to know you a little bit better.” 

She tilted her head and blinked at him, “In what way?” 

He hesitated to speak at first, “You know, just in any way possible if that’s okay with you.” The shinigami waited for any reply. His heart hoped that she would welcome him further into her world. _Please yes_ , he pleaded over and over again in his head. Anna sat back in her black and red computer chair and nodded. 

“Fine,” she said, “I’ll let you get to know me.” Tsuzuki felt like flying high in the rain-filled sky. 

“Thanks Anna,” he replied with a quick bow. She held up her hand to stop him before he could celebrate any further in his head. 

“But,” she said sternly, “I never really had anyone so close to me like that before. Don’t be surprised when I push you away when I feel that you’re getting too close, okay?” Tsuzuki nodded with his puppy dog ears and tail. 

“Sure,” he replied, “Anything you like.” Anna smiled and rested her chin on her palm. 

“Thanks,” she replied. Both sat in a more comfortable silence as they listened to the rain pouring outside.


	6. Mochi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki remembers a tiny memory from when he and Anna first met. Emiko comes by to give Tsuzuki another little push.

_Chapter Six: Mochi:_

__

All day in grey rain  
hollyhocks follow the sun's  
invisible road

__

\--Basho

_October 31st, 1999._

Anna waited in her closet prison in fear. It had been quiet for some time now and she wasn’t sure if her attackers were really gone. The girl shut her eyes as she began to fear the worst. 

_What if papa’s…_ , she thought, _Please don’t let that happen!_

The girl froze when she heard footsteps outside. Anna’s breathed quickened as she pressed her hand over her mouth. _They’re back!_ , the girl thought. 

However, the voices sounded different this time. A boy and a man asked about what happened. Anna became curious and listened closely. 

“It’s them, alright,” a man said. 

“It doesn’t make any sense,” a boy about her age said, “Why would they turn on their own after so long? They had the opportunity to kill him any time they wanted. Why now?” The conversation rather puzzled the poor girl. Who exactly were those men that broke to kill her father? Were those the police outside just now? Maybe a neighbor heard Daisuke’s screams and called the cops. However, Anna didn’t hear any sirens or calls pulling up to the house. 

She didn’t notice that she ended up drawing attention to herself inside when she was tapping her foot against the tatami mats nervously. By the time she realized what happened, it was too late. 

_Oh no! They’re going to find me!_ , she thought as she tried to stay still in the closet. Anna panicked as the door was opened wide. Tsuzuki examined her closely as stared at him with big eyes. Feeling his heart ache for her, he tried to be gentle with the terrified girl. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered as he reached forward and pushed aside some her bangs, “They’re gone now; we won’t hurt you.” The shinigami noticed the girl’s gold necklace with a little charm of a cat with its paw out away from it hanging around her neck. When Anna saw Daisuke’s body lying on the ground in a fix, she quickly grabbed the cat as tight as she could before sinking to her knees and screaming out for her father. She didn’t let go of it the rest of the night. 

_June 30th, 2009._

Tsuzuki looked up at Anna as she sat on her laptop. “Hey Anna,” he said from her futon. 

“Hm?” she asked not looking up at him. 

“What ever happened to that cat necklace you had ten years ago?” Anna turned and blinked at him for a moment. 

“What do you mean?” she asked. 

“You know,” Tsuzuki said with a small shrug, “You had a gold cat necklace back then and you held the charm all night out of fear, remember?” 

“Oh!” Anna said as a light bulb went off in her head, “The chain near the clasp broke two years after I went to America. Aunt Allison promised to have it fixed, but never got around to it. I still have it though. Want to see?” 

“Sure,” the shinigami replied. Anna opened her desk drawer and reached inside. She pulled out a small glass container and showed it to Tsuzuki. He took it in his hand and looked at it amazed. 

_She kept it after all these years?_ , he thought as he looked at the gold inside. 

Outside in the thick afternoon rain, Emiko rang the doorbell with a grin on her face. 

“Coming!” a female called on the other side. The door slowly slid open and Rihoko looked out smiling. 

“Oh hi, Emiko!” she chirped, “What brings you by?” The butch demon looked around inside the manor. 

“Hey Rihoko-chan,” she said, “Is Tsuzuki here at the moment?” 

“Yes,” the young mother answered with a puzzled tone in her voice. 

“Could you bring him out here?” she asked with a cat-like grin. 

“Sure, I guess…” Rihoko mumbled. 

“Could you get him now?” Emiko pushed. 

“Uh… okay…” Rihoko said uneasily. The young mother went inside the manor as Emiko waited patiently. Her grin spread up to her ears when Tsuzuki came to the door. His face dropped when he saw the butch demon. 

“Hi!” she cheered with a wave. The shinigami rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, Emiko?” he asked. 

“So have you told her yet?” she asked like a hyper little child waiting for a present in the mail. Tsuzuki looked at her confused as he blinked at her. 

“Told who what?” he asked. Emiko sighed aloud as the glow from her face died away. 

“Have you told Anna you love her yet?” she asked. Tsuzuki looked on in lost silence before it suddenly and slowly it clicked in his mind. 

“No,” the shinigami replied, shaking his head. 

“Why not?!?” Emiko whined at him. 

“I don’t know,” he said with a shrug, “Not the right time, I guess.” Emiko didn’t want to hear that. She came over to hear stories of hot, juicy first-time sex, but a romance plot that wasn’t going anywhere. This called for another little push. 

“What do you mean?!?” she shouted, “You’ve got to jump at the chance when it is right in your face! She’s right there, waiting for you! Anna is fine and she wants you!” She drew back with a small, catlike smirk. “Plus, she’s a virgin,” she whispered loud enough for his ear to check. Tsuzuki looked up at her with big eyes and a red face. 

“WHAT?!?” he yelped, “How do you know that?!?” Emiko grinned at him as her mind plotted out how to run with this. 

“Hoto-chan and I tried to have a three-way with her,” she said like a sweet a little child. Tsuzuki’s face went a deeper red at those words. 

“You did what?!?” he yelled. He felt like passing out at such revelation. _No! No! No!_ , the poor man’s mind shouted repeatedly. Emiko laughed, he turned out to be so fun to mess with on a day like this. 

“Don’t worry, it’s only a joke!” she brushed off, “No, Anna told me once I messed with her some.” Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow at that statement. 

“What do you mean messed with her?” he questioned. 

“That’s beside the point;” she said quickly, “Anna is hot and waiting for you. Snatch her up while the fresh virgin gates are still open! Make me proud!” The shinigami really looked lost as she patted him on the back. 

“Uh…” he said, staring at her. Emiko gently covered his mouth. 

“Don’t say, do! Got me?” she asked. Tsuzuki didn’t know how to answer as the butch demon grinned at him once more. 

“Bye-bye!” she said waving. Emiko disappeared into the rain. Tsuzuki stood there, blinking. 

_They just don’t know when to give up, do they?_ , he thought with a sweat drop on his head.


	7. Kakigori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emiko and Hotaru plot even more. But, Mike begins to suspect that they are up to something again. (Author's Note: One more general chapter before we get to the fun stuff.)

_Chapter Seven: Kakigori:_

_Rainy day_  
the world's autumn closes  
Boundary Town 

_\--Basho_

The rain poured on into the night as Hotaru and Emiko cuddled in bed. The loli demon kissed her girlfriend on the lips. 

“Has he told her yet?” she asked. Emiko shook her head as she gently patted her on the head. 

“Not yet, dearest,” she replied. Hoto-chan frowned. 

“Darn it!” she complained as she hit the bed with her fists. 

“I know,” the butch demon said, “It hurts me too.” Hotaru playfully nipped her on the neck. Emiko moaned and tightened her grip around her lover. 

“But,” she said confidentially, “I told him that she was a virgin. So, that should fire up something.” Hotaru giggled. 

“Really now?” she asked with an angelic look in her eyes. 

“Yeah!” the butch demon replied. Hotaru kissed her gently on the lips again. Emiko kissed back as she buried a hand in her hair. The loli demon slowly pulled away. 

“Think it’ll take?” she whispered. 

“We’ll have to see,” the butch demon replied as she played with Hotaru’s long black hair, “Our part is done for this angle.” 

“It is?” Hotaru asked as she pouted at the thought of ending their mischievous game of cupid so soon. She didn’t even get to push Tsuzuki hard enough in her mind. Emiko licked her girl on the neck. 

“Yes,” she answered in a husky flirtatious voice, “We can’t meddle in too much; it’ll drive them away from each other. However, we will only be there to help them fix little problems in the future.” Her girlfriend began to smile a little. 

“Okay,” she said so childlike. Emiko climbed on top of Hotaru. The loli giggled, but then a thought crossed her mind. 

“Emiko-sama?” she asked as the glow dimmed from her face. 

“Yes?” her girlfriend as she sank down to her bosom. 

“What do we do with the others?” the loli demon asked as her eyes moved to the ceiling. Emiko moved her moved to her left breast. 

“Others?” the butch demon asked as she slowly stuck out her tongue, “What others?” Hotaru whimpered at the sensation. 

“Tatsumi, Hisoka, Konoe, Thanatos, and them,” she moaned out. Emiko glanced up at her from her “treat.” 

“What about them?” she whispered. 

“They won’t want them together,” Hotaru pointed out with her eyes closed, “They will do anything to tear them apart. We will do then?” Emiko smirked and kissed the loli demon on the breast. Hotaru moaned and grabbed the sheets below. Her girlfriend rested a leg on either side of her and smiled at her. 

“Don’t worry baby,” she cooed, running a finger down Hotaru’s cleavage, “We’ll deal with them when the time comes.” The loli demon spread a smile on her fat pale cheeks. 

“I like the sound of that!” she chirped. The butch demon chuckled and planted a hard kiss on her on lips. Hotaru kissed her back while she arched her hips upwards. Emiko slowly pulled away with a hungry smirk on her face at her lovers waiting body. 

“Right now, let’s enjoy tonight, my dear!” she said in a loud commanding voice. Hotaru peeked up at her and licked her lips. 

“Yes mama!” she yelped. Emiko lowered her mouth down to her abdomen and continued move downwards. 

Outside their room, Mike listened on the other side. Not to get off, however. He _knew_ his roommates were up to something. He was going to find out in the morning, but first, he needed a witness. Mike walked further down the hall to said witness’ room and knocked on the door. A drowsy voice mumbled as they dragged their feet and opened up. Kazue rubbed her eyes and frowned. She clearly wanted to be back in bed, so he would have to make this brief. Mike forced himself to smile. 

“Hi sunshine…” he said. Kazue glared at him. 

“What Mike?” she grumbled. 

“Shhh!” he whispered, “You hear that?” Kazue listened to the moaning down the hall and shrugged. 

“Emiko and Hotaru are fucking again, so what?” she said. 

“Exactly!” Mike whispered, “They are up to something!” Kazue blinked, unimpressed. The seconds in her interest were counting down to expire. 

“And?” she said. 

“I’m going to find out why,” he said, “And I need you as back-up.” Kazue’s face didn’t change. 

“Do I get to go back to sleep after I agree?” she asked. Mike nodded as he did his best to wrap up. 

“Yeah,” he said, “Whatever you like.” 

“Fine,” the other demon mumbled, “I’ll do it. Can I go back to bed now?” 

“Yes,” Mike said with a sigh. Kazue slammed the door in his face. The male demon only shook his head. 

_I hate this house_ , he thought as Hotaru screamed out in pleasure again from her and Emiko’s room.


	8. Goya Chanpuru Drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Kazue rattle Emiko and Hotaru for the truth on their latest little scheme. (Author's Note: The fun parts will be tomorrow. Hang in there.)

_Chapter Eight: Goya Chanpuru Drops:_

_Banana plant in autumn storm_  
rain drips into tub  
hearing the night 

_\--Basho_

_July 1, 2009._

Day three and the rain lightened up to a drizzle in the morning. Emiko and Hotaru walked into the kitchen smiling and hand-in-hand. Mike sat at the table waiting for them while Kazue ate her leftover fried rice while looking pissed for being woken up so early this morning like usual. The male demon cleared his throat at his other housemates when they made their way to the doorway. The lovers looked up to see him with a face of a stern father after his daughters broke curfew. 

“Morning ladies,” he said with matching tone. Emiko and Hotaru giggled like little schoolgirls. 

“Hey Mikey!” Hotaru cheered. He kept his eyes locked on the girls. 

“How was your night?” he asked. The lovers grinned at him with another giggle. Their fingers laced together in their grip. 

“Great!” they replied in unison. Kazue rolled her eyes and sighed over her food. She knew what was coming next. Mike lowered his chopsticks. 

“Girls,” he said, “Anything good happen lately?” 

“Maybe…” Hoto-chan said, cuddling up close to Emiko. Mike raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Maybe?” he asked, “What do you mean maybe?” More giggles followed. 

“Depends,” Emiko answered in a coy way. 

“On what?” Mike asked her with an eyebrow raised and his arms folded across his chest. Hotaru kissed Emiko on the neck. 

“Why do you want to know?” the butch demon asked so innocently. Mike shrugged as he tried to time when he wanted to give little hints as to what he knew what they could be plotting this time. 

“Because…” he said. 

“Because why?” Hotaru asked him in sweet little child persona. 

“Because…” Mike said as he readied himself to come out and say it. Kazue finally rolled her eyes and put down her chopsticks; she hated this game! 

“What Monkey-boy is dancing around here with is that he thinks you both are up to something again because you are fucking so much again!” she blurted out annoyed. Mike shot a heated glare at her. 

“Gee thanks, Sunshine!” he hissed, “Way to be discreet about it! Not!” Kazue shrugged at him. 

“Hey,” she said. “You said help!” 

“Not like that!” he snapped. Emiko and Hotaru pretended to look hurt. 

“Mikey!” Hotaru exclaimed, “How could you say that?” Mike looked at them sternly. 

“Oh come on!” he said, “I’ve known you for how many years?” Both girls went sheepishly quiet; Hotaru looked at her girlfriend. 

“We might as well say it,” she said, “He’s on to us.” Emiko pressed her lips together. 

“Right…” she said. The butch demon turned back to Mike. 

“Okay,” she said, calmly, “Hoto-chan and I are playing cupid with Tsuzuki and Anna.” Mike blinked at them once. 

“What?!?” he asked in disbelief. The couple sat down at the table and broke it down for their roommates. Kazue smirked at them. 

“You’re terrible, guys,” she said. Mike gave them a sharp look. 

“You do realize Ju-Oh-Cho won’t allow this, right?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Emiko and Hotaru said. 

“So, why do it?” Kazue finished. 

“Because, isn’t love worth fighting for?” Emiko questioned as she stood up in her chair, “These two love each other, but they can’t see that! We are leading the way to the reign of love!” Hotaru put her hand of her chest for emphasis. 

“Thank you!” her girlfriend said. She sat back down in her seat and took a breath. Mike shook his head. 

“His boss and co-workers won’t allow it,” he pointed out. 

“That’s why we won’t say a thing,” Emiko reasoned. Mike raised an eyebrow at her statement. 

“ _We_?” he asked. Emiko nodded as she grinned at him. 

“Yes, we!” she replied. 

“Oh no!” he said quickly, “I’m not turning a blind eye or getting mixed up in another one of _your_ schemes!” 

“Please don’t tell, Mikey,” Hotaru pleaded, “Please Mikey! Please, please, pleaseeeeeee!” She even used the cute kitty eyes on him. Mike tried to look away, but it was useless. 

“They _could_ send us back to Hell…” he pointed out. 

“So?” Emiko asked, shrugging, “We’re exiled from there already. We can’t go back anyway.” Mike nodded rather bitterly. 

“True…” he agreed, “But, I’m not going to test that theory.” Hotaru kept her kitty eyes on him. Mike still kept trying to resist and losing badly. He finally sighed in defeat. 

“Fine!” the demon said at last, “I won’t say a word!” Hotaru’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. 

“Yay!” she cheered as she leapt over to hug him. Mike only rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever…” he mumbled. Emiko sat back smirking. _Score: Team Hotoko: 10,000+ Mike: 0_ , she thought.


	9. Kompeito Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki persuades Anna to spend the morning out with her. Along the way, they get to know each other and Anna asks a question that changes everything.

_Chapter Nine: Kompeito Kisses:_

__

Chilling autumn rains  
curtain Mount Fuji, then make it  
more beautiful to see

__

\--Basho

The rain stayed soft all morning as Tsuzuki insisted that he and Anna go out for the day. She looked at him oddly at the idea at first. 

“But it’s still raining…” she said. 

“Yes, the shinigami said nodding, “You’re not afraid of melting in the rain, are you?” Anna made a face at him. She playfully hit Tsuzuki on the arm. 

“Ha-ha!” she said sarcastically. He winced and whimpered at the impact. 

“Seriously,” he said, “You have to get out more.” Anna looked over at her laptop. 

“But…” she said. Tsuzuki turned her face back to him. 

“No excuses,” he insisted, “I can’t have you cooped up in here all day because of the rain!” He gave her a cute smile. “Besides, your laptop will be happy to have a break this morning,” he finished. Anna pouted at him. 

“Just a walk?” she asked. Anna pressed her lips together firmly as she saw the eager look in his eyes. Something told her that “no” was not an option. She looked down at his palm. 

“Okay,” Anna surrendered at last. 

So here they were, out having a nice little morning walk in the light rain. Anna and Tsuzuki couldn’t speak at first. Their emotions for each other had now been brewing tightly for a few days; anything could make it burst. Anna stopped in her tracks at the entrance of her neighborhood. Tsuzuki stopped beside her with a puzzled look on his face. 

“Anna?” he asked. 

“Do you think I’m flawed?” the woman asked. 

“What?” he asked blinking. 

“Am I flawed?” Anna asked him again. 

“I wouldn’t know,” Tsuzuki answered with the best way that he could, “I still don’t know much about you. You won’t tell much about yourself.” Only the rain drowned out the silence as Anna clinched her fists at her sides. 

“I think I am,” she confessed in a firm voice. 

“Why?” the shinigami asked as he tilted his head at her. Anna looked down at her right wrist and sneered at the pale scar tissue just below her hand. 

“The scars on my wrists and back,” she said through gritted, “I am tired of being weak! Emiko and her friends did what they could do, but that wasn’t enough.” The woman breathed in heavily as if in a vain attempt to keep herself calm enough to talk in a normal tone. “I already died once,” she said, “I refuse to go back there again. Every time I look at these scars, I want to scream at myself for being so weak and flawed in the first place.” Tsuzuki understood as he looked at his right wrist. He too hid his own scars he hid under his watch. Tsuzuki thought of himself as “flawed” just as Anna saw herself. 

_Anna…_ he thought. The woman turned around to face him. 

“Never mind,” she said with a smile, “Let’s go, we have a long way to go, don’t we?” Tsuzuki looked at her oddly. 

“Anna…” he said. She playfully grabbed him by the hands. 

“Come on, silly!” Anna said, “Let’s go!” She dragged him out of the neighborhood. 

“Whoa, Anna!” Tsuzuki cried, “Slow down!” They walked into the city within ten minutes and passed by a flower shop. 

“Look Anna, roses,” Tsuzuki said as he stopped to see the display of red roses for half price. The woman wrinkled her nose with a frown. 

“Bleh!” she complained. The shinigami gave her a rather odd look at her reaction. 

“What do you mean ‘bleh’?” he asked. Anna made a face at him. 

“Roses are so clichéd,” she complained, “People use roses for everything: weddings, funerals, birthdays, Valentine’s Day, anniversaries, White Day, other celebrations. What do they use? Roses.” Anna shook her head at the blooming red in front of her. “I hate roses,” she said, “They are used so much that they just meaningless to me. I mean, why not give someone you love something like gardenias or lotus blossoms? That would impress the hell out of me!” 

“So, you like gardenias and lotus flowers?” Tsuzuki asked trying to piece together her logic for himself. Anna rolled back her shoulders. 

“Yeah,” she admitted, “Personally, any flower is fine as long as it’s not a rose.” Tsuzuki looked at her slightly intrigued at that answer. 

“I like tulips myself,” he replied. Anna looked at him with a slight interest. 

“Do you?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” the shinigami answered proudly, “In fact, I grow them in my garden along with hydrangeas every year.” 

“That’s rather interesting,” she said nodding, “Could you show me your garden sometime?” 

“Sure,” Tsuzuki replied with puppy ears. They walked further into Tokyo after their little talk about flowers. Tsuzuki glanced at his companion. 

“Hey Anna, you hungry yet?” he asked. 

“Hm?” she asked. 

“You had breakfast yet?” the man asked in another way. 

“No,” Anna replied as she tried to figure out what he was suggesting they do next. Tsuzuki’s eyes perked up. 

“Great!” he cheered, “I know a café with great sweet pastries. Come on, let’s go!” Tsuzuki dragged her further into the streets. 

“Tsuzuki!” Anna yelped as she did her best to keep up in pace, “Slow down, you’re hurting me!” The shinigami didn’t listen; his stomach was too loud at the moment. 

They made it inside the café named Little Koko’s from the increasing rain. Tsuzuki draped his coat around Anna’s shoulder when the bell on the glass door jingled. 

“This should help,” he said. 

“Thanks,” the woman replied as she pulled the coat closer around her body. He ordered the food and they took a seat near the window. As they ate a breakfast of apan bread and cinnamon rolls, a thought crossed Anna’s mind. 

“Tsuzuki,” she spoke up. He stuffed more red bean bread in his mouth. 

“Yeah?” he asked. 

“Why exactly did you kiss me that night so many years ago?” she asked as she set down her cup of green chai tea. Tsuzuki looked up rather confused by such a question. 

“What?” he asked. 

“You know, when Papa was killed,” she began to explain; “You stayed with me under that gazebo in the backyard. You tried to talk to me, but I didn’t reply because I was in so much shock then. You then kissed me that night. Why did you do that?” Tsuzuki lowered the apan as he tried to think of the right answer to give her. 

“I can’t really remember why anymore,” he said shaking his head. The faint glow in Anna’s face grew dim with disappointment. 

“What do you mean?” she asked. 

“It was ten years ago,” Tsuzuki reasoned with a shrug, “All I know was that it just happened. I’m sorry I can’t give you a better answer.” Anna shook her head trying to smile. 

“Oh,” she replied as she tried to hide her true feelings about this, “No, it’s okay. I was just curious, that’s all.” The look on the shinigami’s face told her that he didn’t believe her. 

“I see,” he chose to say instead. They ate in silence after that exchange. The awkward blow seemed to be a painful loss Anna despite her attempts to push away the feeling. 

He took her to the book store and the music store. There wasn’t much Anna wanted to buy this morning. Neither one really spoke the whole time. They seemed to be holding out for something more; something more hard to describe. By noon, Tsuzuki took Anna home. She turned to him at the door. 

“Well, I’ guess I’ll see this evening,” she said. 

“Yeah,” the shinigami mumbled. He could just go back to work from here and carry on as if nothing happen. _This should alright, shouldn’t?_ , Tsuzuki as Anna was opening the front door. However, the moment changed when a memory lit up like fire in Tsuzuki’s mind. 

“Anna, wait!” he yelled. The woman paused at the open doorway and turned around. 

“Yes?” she asked. Her guardian’s eyes looked brighter than the stars in the country sky. 

“I remember!” he exclaimed, “I remember why I kissed you that night!” 

“Why?” she asked with peeked interest. Tsuzuki didn’t answer in words, but quickened his walk over to the woman and embraced her by the waist. Anna was taken-aback as he planted another kiss on her lips. She didn’t even have time to think as he wouldn’t let up. _This was just like Halloween night in 1999_ , the woman thought through the confusion. Her hands inched to take hold of him in this state. _No, this is different!_ That kiss was soft and sympathetic; Tsuzuki was being gentle then. This one was _not_ that first kiss. 

This kiss right now was different. Anna felt as if someone had taken that Halloween night kiss and cranked it up times twenty. Her heart raced as she felt herself getting hot in the cheeks. Her mind couldn’t even form anymore reasoning for why this was taking place. Something inside of her told her to let go as if it knew that she wanted this deep down. Anna found herself breaking down and giving in as she closed her eyes and kissed him back in the same passionate force that Tsuzuki delivered. Her hands finally grasped onto his coat in this kiss. 

After about ten minutes, they let go with their eyes locked on each other. That kiss wiped away any possible words that could follow. Tsuzuki only bowed his head and disappeared. Anna only stared on in the dim mid-morning. She gently touched her lips with her fingertips. Though she couldn’t explain it then and there, she suddenly felt so cold without Tsuzuki; cold as the drops dripping from the roof and dropping on the front step below.


	10. Last Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna does some thinking about her and Tsuzuki and decides that is time that she "repaied" him for his kindness. A fresh and nice surreal lemon for all to read.

_Chapter Ten: Last Dance:_

_I’m so glad you came. I’m so glad you remembered to see how we're ending our last dance together. Expectant, too punctual, but prettier than ever; I really believe that this time it's forever, but older than me now. More constant, more real and the fur and the mouth and the innocence turned to hair and contentment that hangs in a basement; a woman now standing where once there was only a girl._

_I’m so glad you came. I’m so glad you remembered the walking through walls in the heart of December, the blindness of happiness of falling down laughing and I really believed that this time was forever. But Christmas falls late now, flatter and colder, and never as bright as when we used to fall; all this in an instant before I can kiss you, a woman now standing where once there was only a girl._

_I’m so glad you came. I’m so glad you remembered to see how we're ending our last dance together. Reluctantly, cautiously, but prettier than ever; I really believe that this time it's forever. But Christmas falls late now, flatter and colder, and never as bright as when we used to fall. And even if we drink, I don't think we would kiss in the way that we did when the woman  
was only a girl._

__

\--“Last Dance” by the Cure (1989)

_October 31st, 1999._

It rained that night as well when Tsuzuki held a scared Anna in his arms while they sat under the gazebo waiting. The poor girl couldn’t get the image of her father beaten and bloodied body out of her head. Tsuzuki noticed the silent tears streaming down her cheeks and tried to calm her down. 

“Do you miss the rain?” he asked out of the blue. The girl looked up at with confused, sorrow-filled eyes. The shinigami realized what he asked and realized it might be too early to try to talk to her. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “Just trying to lighten things up here.” The girl stared at him and said nothing. Tsuzuki sighed and looked out. 

“Okay,” he said, “We can just sit here and stay silent.” Anna turned her attention back to the pouring rain in the pitch blackness. The shinigami sighed as he held her to body. 

“Right…” Tsuzuki mumbled. The rain helped Anna calm down as she held onto her kitty charm. Tsuzuki took comfort in seeing this and at midnight, he gave her that now memorable kiss. 

_July 1st, 2009._

It’s raining in present day and nightfall walked in and took a seat. Anna sat on the couch in the dark living room lost in her mind. That morning kiss kicked up more confused feelings in her heart. Tsuzuki seemed to have begun ripping open the gates to her soul and barely didn’t realize it himself. On one hand, Anna felt exploding inside from that sudden change, but yet it scared her deeply. That glass box didn’t go up in a day and Tsuzuki’s kiss put one hell of a crack in it. 

Anna looked down the hall. Rihoko, Yoko-chan, and Seita were already asleep. Tsuzuki came back this evening just like he promised. Yet, Anna couldn’t face him. The kiss was good; no, it was great. Nope, great didn’t do it justice; no words could even measure such a kiss. That’s not the point, however. Anna feared what would happen next. That kiss could lead to more touching… She and him naked under the sheets… 

Anna trembled at the thought of him being so close. She took in deep breaths to calm down. “Right…” she mumbled to herself. Anna closed her eyes to clear her head. A memory entered her head. It was on Halloween 1999, after Daisuke’s death and before the kiss. Tsuzuki asked her a question then. What was it? What did he say? Anna concentrated hard for her answer. 

_Do you miss the rain?_

It didn’t mean much at the time. For some reason that she could grasp, it seemed to be helping her calm down. Anna began to remember the shinigami’s warmth. Tsuzuki was so good to her after all. Even after all this time, he still cared about her. Tsuzuki did risk his job to resurrect her after all and he’s been helping her fight her family. Plus, there was that kiss this morning. Anna slowly opened her eyes as an aroused smile slowly spread across her face. She decided to “repay” Tsuzuki for all that he had done. She slowly stood up and walked down the hall. The woman found Tsuzuki sitting at her desk about to make a phone call. He looked up when he heard the door slide closed. 

“Anna, are you alright?” he asked. Anna smiled and nodded in the dimly-lit room. 

“Uh-hm,” she replied. The woman walked closer over and embraced him from behind. Tsuzuki felt his back break out into a sweat as he glanced behind him. 

“Anna?” he asked. Her lips came within inches of his ear. 

“You’re right,” she whispered. “I do miss the rain!” The shinigami turned around to ask what she was referring to, but was stopped before he could get the question out when Anna kissed him on the lips. Tsuzuki didn’t have time to grasp what was taking place before him or stop it. Strangely, that kiss drove him to lose control as well. He slowly kissed her back as he pulled her into his arms. Tsuzuki pushed his tongue past her lips plump lips and into her wet mouth. A small shiver jumped up Anna’s spine before she broke down and returned her tongue in the heated kiss. 

Tsuzuki playfully pushed her back onto the futon below. Anna trembled as she felt the sheets touch the back of her bare knees. The hungry look in his eyes made her feel like a first time performer on stage. _This is just like that time with Henry_ , she thought. The woman paused and changed her thinking. _No, this is different._

Anna felt her fears rising and disappearing like soapy bubbles as Tsuzuki planted another gentle kiss on her lips. _This feels so… natural_ , she thought rather surprised. The heat forming between legs added to her shock. Tsuzuki moved down to her neck with tiny butterfly kisses as his hands clutched onto her breasts. Her taste woke up a rather wild, hungry side within him. 

_I want more_ , he thought with his heat swirling in his soul. A gentle whimper escaped from her lips as the kisses changed into tiny nibbles. The sudden shift made her body jump under him. The Shinigami paused and glanced up at her. Seeing her face twisted up in pleasure like this stirred up curious excitement in his heart. It had been so long since he had made love to a woman. The unfolding romance enticed him to keep going. Anna glanced at him with pleading eyes. The shinigami gave her a devilish little smile. 

“You want me to keep on?” he offered. He let his fingers gently fondle her breasts as if to persuade her. Anna felt her heart racing with a new rush. Her cheeks colored a baby pink as his fingers massaged both of breasts. 

“Yes!” she whispered with a hard breath out. 

“Are you sure?” he asked in a husky seductive voice as he didn’t let up with his hands, “I can stop here if you want, but that’s only if you want me too.” His words and tone made her gulp. Anna inched her hand out and gently stroked his cheek. 

“No,” she said loudly, “Keep on. I really want this. I want you to.” Tsuzuki kissed her again on the lips and pushed away some of her bangs. 

“Okay then,” he whispered at her lips as he took off his tie with one quick movement, “But you have to promise that you’ll be really quiet. You won’t want to wake up Rihoko and the kids, would you?” Anna quickly shook her head as she tried to catch her breath. Tsuzuki smirked as he threw his tie aside. 

“Good girl,” he murmured before kissing her on the forehead. His hands glided down to the sides of her short lacy red and white sundress. Despite his sex drive craving this; his mind became trapped in a game of tug-of-war. He was about to disrobe a girl that he meant when she was sixteen. He tried to fight any preserve that he felt towards this notion. His hands began inching the sleeveless outfit upwards on her body. Anna bit her lower lip as she lifted her arms for him to slide it over her head. She barely even heard her dress hit the floor. 

Tsuzuki pushed himself upwards for a look at her body for the first time. Sweat formed on his back as he saw her shapely hourglass figure. He feasted his eyes on her small bare shoulders first. Her lacy black bra hid her breasts. They weren’t D-cups exactly; a C close to a D as he guessed before, but they had such a beautiful shape. His eyes took in her flat pale stomach and narrow waistline that led down to her wide hips. Her thick thighs and slender calves completed her Junoesque figure that lied underneath him. Tsuzuki gulped as he shook away the overlapping images of her at age sixteen and her tonight. 

_When did she become so… nubile like this?_ , he thought. He felt the effects of his arousal make yearn to strip down and take her. Anna herself felt her body lost between fear and pleasure. Tsuzuki crossed into untouched landscapes. She felt so exposed in her only her bra and panties. Unable to handle such surprising beauty, the shinigami knelt down and pressed another kiss on her lips. Anna prepared to make herself relax to help her enjoy her first sexual experience. To her surprise, she found herself getting into it without even trying. 

She reached up and gently unbuttoned Tsuzuki’s white shirt, one button at a time. He started breathed harder as chills rolled up and down his back. He did everything in his power to stay still long as her ran along his tone-muscled arms and torso. His shirt joined her dress in a few seconds. Tsuzuki let her hands roam through her auburn hair. His fingers found the black band holding her ponytail in place and pulled it out smoothly. Anna’s hair gracefully fell loose to her shoulders. Tsuzuki kissed and nipped on her neck and shoulders. Anna gasped and shut her eyes as she felt herself getting so hot between her legs that her underwear started to get wet. 

Her hands glided down to his waist. Anna looked Tsuzuki in the eye as she began unfastening his belt. The woman paused as if to get permission to strip off his trousers. Tsuzuki grabbed her by the wrists and guided her to finish with such a feverish rush. Startled at the gesture, she slid down her slender, toned legs. She didn’t pause to strip him of his boxers as her own lust took over her mind, freeing her from any remaining doubts. 

Tsuzuki slipped his hands behind her back and found her black lacy bra. She had excited butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Tsuzuki could feel her trembling underneath him as he started with the first hook. The shinigami leaned down to Anna’s hot ear. 

“I’ll take good care of you tonight,” he whispered, “I’ll be really gentle, I promise.” Tsuzuki softly licked her right ear lobe as if to guarantee his words. Anna let off a high-pitched yelp as she shut her eyes again. 

“Take me,” she pleaded, “I am yours tonight! Have all of me!” Tsuzuki let his finger tangle within her hair. 

“That’s better,” her whispered. The shinigami unhooked her bra one tiny hook at a time. Anna’s toes curled as his fingertips moved down her spine. 

“Please don’t tease me,” she whimpered, “I don’t know how much more I can take of this.” Tsuzuki smirked as slid off the bra. The Shinigami slid his hands smoothly down to her hips. He grabbed the sides of Anna’s black and pink lacy panties and slid them off with one yank. His date nervously parted her thick thighs for him. The shinigami held her shoulders and leaned in close to her ear. 

“I’ll be gentle tonight,” Tsuzuki assured her. 

“Please take me,” Anna pleaded. His lips curved into a devilishly hungry smile at her request. 

\-----

_Nightfall at the House of Lotus Heaven as a young bride stood near the lake looking at the water below. Tonight was her wedding night and the eighteen-year-old girl had just married a young powerful lord. Their families threw them a lavish wedding celebration moments earlier, but yet the bride felt out of place._

_Her parents arranged this marriage because they needed to help keep their inn open. The bride never met her new husband prior to this wedding, but she heard many things about him. Some said that he was a powerful demon in a human form. That made her pretty nervous, but she had another reason to worry. The bride didn’t seem to know how to connect with people. Her family was always isolated. The bride never had many friends growing up and her father home-schooled her. She was taught to be proper, but be herself and independent all at the same time. Despite all that she had learned, the bride still couldn’t connect with people. Her parents saw this and tried to alleviate the problem with their daughter._

_The bride shuddered as a warm spring night breeze blew over her. She took off most of her wedding accessories because she felt hot tonight. The only thing that she had on was her beautiful white wedding kimono. The bride looked above her and noticed the cherry blossoms in full bloom tonight. Her new husband had many cherry trees in his courtyard._ The blossoms looked so pretty. 

_“Do you like them?” a voice behind her asked. The bride froze as she noticed her husband was speaking to her just inches away from where she stood. She didn’t know how to interact with him alone and decided it would be in their best interest to start now._

_“Yes,” she said without turning around, “They are very beautiful.”_

_“My love, why do you fear me?” he asked._

_“My love,” she said as she looked down at her water below, “How can you say that you love me when we just met?”_

_“I have watched you for years,” he admitted. The bride looked surprised, but didn’t turn around._

_“Years?” she asked, “But that’s not possible.”_

_“It is true,” he said, “I have watched for many years and I have fallen madly in love with you.” The bride didn’t know how to take what she was hearing right now. His words stirred something in her heart, but yet doubt dominated her mind._

_“But, I have heard stories,” she said aloud. The glow dimmed with the young lord’s face._

_“Stories?” he asked, “What stories?” The bride swallowed bit before speaking. Her mind feared the worst that could come._

_“Tell me honestly, are you a demon or not?” she asked with her eyes shut. Her new husband looked at her back nervous. Could he tell her the truth?_

_“Yes, but I am not evil,” he admitted, “I have been imprisoned on earth since the Meji Era. I have led a lonely and woeful life. I was blessed with my powers and wealth to help me survive over the years. My adoptive family has done the best that they could for me, even after they knew what I was, but it was never enough.” The young demon lord felt a knot form in his throat as he remembered his woeful past. “I saw you at your family’s inn while I was in town years ago,” he confessed, “Since then; I fell in love with you and watched over you. Your parents came to me for marriage and here we are now.” The bride listened to his story in silence. Each word moved her; he sounded so genuine._

_“How can I trust your words?” she asked still in her doubt._

_“I can’t prove that with words, but give me a chance to prove it to you with love,” he replied._

_“Will you be good to me?” his bride asked._

_“I will be very good to you,” he promised, “I will be faithful and keep you happy.”_

_“Will I see your true form?” she asked as her stomach tied up in knots._

_“I will take whatever form you like,” he answered. The bride thought about this; he seemed so real. He really did love her, but could she bring herself to do the same? Her new husband could be ugly, possessive, jealous, and abusive, but he seemed like a good man, demon or not. She swallowed hard as she clenched her fists at her side._

_“Alright, I will make this marriage work,” she said._

_“I thank you my love,” her husband said overjoyed, “Turn around to me; I want to see your face.” The bride slowly complied and surprise washed over her made-up face. The young lord, her new husband, was a handsome young man close to her are, maybe a little older, standing before her. His short black-brown hair and amethyst eyes made her heart flip. He wore only dressed in a light cotton white robe with the moonlight highlighting the inside. The bride’s face turned a bright red._

_“Oh wow!” she mouthed softly. The young lord disrobed before her. He embraced his bride and kissed her on the lips. The fresh white lotus blossom she had in her hair earlier became a bright blood red near the water. The young lord stripped off his bride’s kimono and took her in the cool grass. The bride found herself floating away into Aphrodite’s silk sea of swirling pink and red. Her body felt light and naked in his arms. His kisses made her head swim with pink clouds. His body and love made her into a new woman._

_The young lord saw both the girl he had watched for many years and the woman she was today in his bride. His mind couldn’t separate the two with each thrust. The beauty and innocence of both spun him into an intoxicated trance. He felt so dirty, but he didn’t care tonight; he truly loved his bride. The wedding kimono now lied in a heap of blood crimson silk in the cool wet spring grass._

\---

Tsuzuki collapsed beside Anna panting. Both lied on her futon, naked in a sea of passionate sweat. Anna looked up and noticed her necklace in the container on her desk. She smiled as pleasant memories filled her head. 

“What are you thinking?” Tsuzuki asked looking up. Anna reached over and pulled down her necklace. 

“Papa gave this to me on the day he died,” she said as she showed it to her date, “I practically begged him to buy it for me. It was his last present to me.” 

“Just like Kirika’s bracelet to him?” the shinigami asked. 

“Yes,” she answered as she tried not to feel sad again. Anna grabbed onto Tsuzuki’s hand. The shinigami looked her deep in her desperate greenish-brown eyes. 

“Tsuzuki, don’t ever leave me,” she whispered, “Please stay with me.” He gave her a gentle smile. 

“Alright,” he said, “But you don’t have to call me by my last name anymore. My name is Asato, A-sa-to. Can you say that?” 

“A-sa-to,” Anna said back softly. Tsuzuki pushed away some of her bangs from her face. 

“Very good, Anna-chan,” he whispered. 

“Mmm…” she murmured as she was drifting off to an afterglow of dreams. The last thing Anna remembered was Tsuzuki covering her with the blanket.


	11. Let's Go to Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some thinking, Tsuzuki and Anna finally tell each other how they feel. Another lemon for everyone.

_Chapter Eleven: Let’s Go to Bed:_

_Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Let me take your hand, I'm shaking like milk. Turning, turning blue all over the windows and the floors. Fires outside in the sky look as perfect as cats. The two of us together again, but it's just the same, a stupid game. But I don't care if you don't, and I don't feel if you don't, and I don't want it if you don't, and I won't say it if you won't say it first._

_You think you're tired now but wait until three.  Laughing at the Christmas lights, you remember from December.  All of this then back again, another girl, another name, stay alive but stay the same. It's just the same, a stupid game. But I don't care if you don't, and I don't feel if you don't, and I don't want it if you don't, and I won't say it if you won't say it first._

_You can't even see now so you ask me the way.  You wonder if it's real because it couldn't be rain. Through the right doorway and into the white room; it used to be the dust that would lay here when I came here alone. Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Let's go to bed_

__

\--“Let’s Go to Bed” by the Cure (1982) and Ivy (2002)

The next morning brought rain with Tsuzuki and Anna were at opposite ends of the manor. Rihoko, Yoko-chan, and Seita had already left for school; so the potential couple had the house to themselves this morning. Last night, Tsuzuki deflowered Anna. What were they now? Both had their own reasons to worry; Anna’s was personal while Tsuzuki’s was business. 

-Anna- 

_I’m no longer a virgin. Tsuzuki took it last night, I mean, Asato did. He wants me to call him by his first name now; seems so weird though. But what does this mean now? Are we… together now? Will more of last night follow? Do I… love him? I don’t know. I’m not really scared, just a little lost. He was so gentle last night and I did enjoy myself. I do want to sleep with him again. I get all excited when I think about him touching me like that. Asato seems so skilled in bed. I didn’t expect him to be so big like that._

Anna trembled in heavy delight at the thought of Tsuzuki’s ten inches. She naturally wanted to see it again. _I want more just thinking about._ The glow in her face began to dim. _Would he want a relationship with me after last night? I mean, he’s not a perv, but it’s supposed to be a professional relationship between us._

Anna shut her eyes and shook her head. _Ack! I just keep going in circles with this! I’m just going to break down and say it!_ She got up and walked out of her room. 

-Tsuzuki- 

_Last night was great fun. She felt good around me. It still surprised me how tight she was. She’s a virgin, but it caught me off guard._ His lips curved into a naughty smile, _I would like more of that, thought._

Tsuzuki’s face dropped as a grimmer thought crossed his mind. _But if I start a relationship with Anna-chan, the boss will have my head. I’m already in trouble for resurrecting her, but I made a promise to her too. Anna-chan’s is a bright woman with interesting tastes and opinions. It is nice to talk to somebody outside of Meifu. Plus, Anna-chan’s really pretty, but she seems so lonely like me._

Tsuzuki’s eyes widened when he saw the truth for himself. _I have to tell her!_ He got up from the living room couch and headed down the hall. They met in the hallway really to get it off their chests. Tsuzuki didn’t even blink as he made the first move. 

“Anna,” he said. The woman didn’t show any emotion on her face as he tried to figure out how to word this. 

“I have something to tell you,” she admitted without thinking. 

“So do I,” Tsuzuki said back with his eyes locked on hers. 

“You want to go first?” she asked. 

“Do you?” he asked her back. Anna hesitated at first; she could tell that he knew what she felt for him just by the expression on his face. He probably felt the same way as well. Why wouldn’t it just come out? 

“I won’t say it until you do,” Anna said in one breath. 

“Okay,” Tsuzuki said back, “We’ll say it together.” 

“On the count of three,” Anna said, “One.” 

“Two,” he said back. 

“Three. I love you!” they blurted out. Neither one knew how to respond. They let it sink in for a pregnant pause. Suddenly, Anna squealed like an excited teenage girl as she raced forward and leapt into her new lover’s arms. Tsuzuki held her up by the waist and pressed a kiss onto her lips. He pinned her against the wall and fondled up her sides. She lifted her arms as he inched off her white tank top. The shirt fluttered to the floor as she freed him of his tie. Tsuzuki slid open the door and took her back into her room. 

Anna reached up and unbuttoned Tsuzuki’s shirt on her back on her futon. The shinigami nearly choked her with his tongue as he rammed in down her throat. Anna only sped up with his shirt because of it. He pulled back when he heard gagging noises. In fact, Tsuzuki broke off the kiss to catch his breath. 

“Sorry about that,” he whispered. 

“It’s okay,” Anna replied, “Just undress me, please Asato.” 

“Anything you want, my Anna-chan,” Tsuzuki murmured. His hand darted for the zipper on her jean skirt. Anna took in deep breaths as her lover’s hands touched her bare skin. Tsuzuki rolled off her skirt slow enough to make her yelp. The beloved feverishly grabbed her lover’s trousers. Tsuzuki tried his best to keep still as her warms hands sent his blood rushing south. Anna smiled at the effect she had on him. She slid down his trousers and grabbed his boxers in her hand. He could barely hold back anymore as she yanked them off. Tsuzuki snatched off her underwear and mounted her. 

\----

_Sixteen-year-old Asato was nodding off in a field of gold-yellow grass when he noticed a shadow standing over him. The boy peered up and saw a girl looking down at him. She looked rather cute in her bright red kimono with gold lotus blossoms. Her auburn hair tied back into a neat ponytail with her bangs flowing loose made her look heavenly in the high noon sun. Her captivating hazel-green eyes held his attention. Asato blinked to see if he was dreaming. She was real as he was._

_“Hello there,” he said in happy surprise._

_“Hi,” this girl said, sounding elegant like the nadeshiko quality matching her appearance._

_“I’ve never seen you around here before,” the boy said as he eyed this angel with such wonder._

_“I’m new,” the girl replied. A gentle breeze blew through her ponytail as if to show off her neatly kept hair._

_“Well, where do you live?” the boy asked. He just wanted to hear her talk all day._

_“Just down the road, near the river from here,” the nadeshiko goddess replied, pointing over the hill and down the road. Asato sat up to his lovely young angel._

_“You do?” he asked._

_“Yes,” the girl said nodding._

_“What’s your name?” he asked unable to hide his excitement anymore._

_“Kimoto Anna,” the girl said. The boy rose up to his feet at her responded._

_“I’m Tsuzuki Asato,” he introduced himself like a gentleman. Both them gracefully bowed. Without warning, Anna leaned in and kissed the boy on the cheek. Asato looked up at her surprised and confused._

_“What was that for?” he asked. Anna gave him a naughty little smile as leaned into his ear._

_“Catch me!” she whispered. The boy looked up rather puzzled._

_“Huh?” he asked. His nadeshiko ran away giggling. Asato smiled at the challenge._

_“Okay then,” he muttered. The boy ran after his new crush. They ran through the golden-yellow field, past the pink blooming cherry blossoms. This girl didn’t seem to want to slow down. It only made her more desirable in his eyes._

_“Come back here!” he playfully yelled as he picked up the pace. They both came to the grandmother of cherry trees in full bloom in the vast golden-yellow field. The pink petals rained on as Asato playfully tackled Anna to the ground. He lied atop of her with a wicked smile on his charming, boyish face._

_“Got ya!” he bragged. The girl smiled at him like a little angel._

_“You may kiss me now,” she said. Asato looked at her with big eyes._

_“No way!” he gasped._

_“Yes, you can,” Anna encouraged him. The boy flew over the moon at her proposal._

_“Okay,” he said, trying to keep calm. The boy gave her small peck on the lips. Anna kissed him back under their cherry blossom tree._

\-----

Tsuzuki and Anna lied asleep entwined in each other on the futon with the rain pouring outside as their new path began today.


	12. Lotte Ghana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki and Anna talk about what to do next now that they are in love and in a relationship.

_Chapter Twelve: Lotte Ghana:_

__

Winter rain --  
The field stubble  
Has blackened.

__

\--Basho

The next morning brought more rain while Anna and Tsuzuki sat on her futon talking about what was to come next. 

“We have to talk,” Anna stated. 

“Yeah,” Tsuzuki agreed. She took her time before she pushed the conversation forward. 

“We’re in a relationship now,” the woman broke down for him. 

“Yes,” he replied. Tsuzuki gently held Anna’s hand. “I could get in trouble at work for this,” he whispered. 

“Yes,” she said back, “What do you want to do?” Tsuzuki squeezed her hand. 

“I want you,” he admitted. 

“So do I,” she replied. They were silent for a moment. Tsuzuki pressed his lips together. 

“We can’t tell anyone,” he blurted out. Anna nodded as if she had just swallowed something bitter. 

“Nobody,” she echoed. 

“Nobody,” Tsuzuki repeated. Anna held his hand with resolve. 

“Okay then,” she said in a serious tone, “It’ll be our secret.” 

“Yes,” her boyfriend agreed, “Our secret.” Anna turned to her lover with a little smile on her face. 

“How can I guarantee your silence?” she asked half-jokingly. Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Isn’t my word enough?” he asked. His beloved shook her head as she repressed a giggled. 

“How can I be sure you won’t let it slip somehow?” the woman challenged him. 

“I won’t! I promise!” he yelped. Anna gave him a mischievous smile at his panic. 

“Come on,” Tsuzuki pleaded, “What do I have to do to convince you otherwise?” Anna pretended to think about the answer and looked him straight in the eye. 

“Kiss me,” she said sternly. Tsuzuki leaned in and gave her a soft peck on her lips. His beloved kissed him back as soft desire began to glow between them. Tsuzuki playfully pushed her back on the futon. He slipped hands under her Rolling Stones t-shirt as he pushed his tongue into her waiting mouth. The warmth of her body sent an arousing shock to his groin. Anna embraced him as his fingertips traveled upwards to her plump breasts. 

Tsuzuki fondled Anna’s chest through her bra as the kissing sped up. She moaned in his mouth as her body jumped at his touch. Tsuzuki feverishly rolled off her shirt and cast it aside. The heat in his mind made him struggle with unhooking her lacy black and red bra. The more he fumbled with it, the more determined he was to get that damn thing off. The man smirked once he got the last hook freed. 

“You would think with all of the years I lived that I would be unable to unhook a bra without any problems,” he joked with the clothing item in his hand. Anna giggled and played with his tie as she pulled it loose in response. She unbuttoned his shirt in with such quick movements in her hands. Her lover moaned as he rubbed up against her body. Her heat against his bare skin made him hunger for more. 

Tsuzuki’s hands ghosted down her sides to her short light brown skirt. He gave her a devilish look in her eyes as he slowly unzipped it. Anna trembled as she felt her skirt leaving her body. His trousers followed suit with the skirt. Tsuzuki played with her hair as she forced herself to focus and start on his boxers. Tsuzuki rolled her tan panties off in return. Anna spread herself to let him begin the next round. 

\-----

_Asato and Anna sat under their giant cherry tree looking around. The yellow-golden grass looked like something out of a Van Gough painting gently swaying in the summer breeze. Asato glanced at his angel. She looked at peace with the nature around her. Her beauty intrigued him._

_“Anna,” he said. The girl turned her attention to him._

_“Uh-hm,” she replied._

_“Where did you come from originally, if you don’t mind me asking?” the boy asked as eyes moved from her bangs to her chin. Anna gave him a sweet little smile._

_“I came from Tokyo,” she said politely. Asato gave off a low whistle._

_“Tokyo?” he asked surprised._

_“Yes, I moved here in the mountains to take care of my grandmother,” his angelic nadeshiko explained. The boy looked at her with concern at her statement._

_“What’s wrong with her?” he asked. The glow in Anna’s face began to dim as she looked sad._

_“She’s dying,” she explained, “She doesn’t have long to live.” Tears began to form in her eyes. “Grandmother is the only family I have left,” she went on, “My parents died when I was four. My aunt died last year. So, I’ve always been on my own.” The girl tried to keep herself together as she spoke. “Grandmother has always been so good to me,” she admitted, “I don’t know what I’d do if she died.” Anna broke down crying as she lowered her head. Asato reached up and gently wiped away her tears. The girl looked up to see her new friend smiling at her._

_“It’s okay,” he whispered, “You have me now.” Anna found herself too choked up to speak. Asato leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips and Anna slowly kissed back. Their cherry blossom tree rained its pink petals upon them._

\------

“Hey!” Rihoko called as she returned home from her morning classes, “I’m home!” The young mother unwillingly opened her roommate’s bedroom door. 

“Oh shit!” the couple muttered in shock. Rihoko’s eyes grew wide in surprise as she looked into the room. 

“Oh…” she mumbled, “O-kay… uh… I didn’t expect this…” Anna and Tsuzuki tried desperately to hide their nakedness in shocked silence.


	13. While We're in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through this love-lust sea, Anna comes to a grim and sobering realization that places doubt in her head.

_Chapter Thirteen: While We’re in Love:_

__

When I think of him my thoughts are of safety  
And all that that apathetic word entails.  
Comfort and the promise of security--  
From him my thoughts are veiled.  
He is calm, and defers me.  
Too tired to want more.  
He smiles, but I sigh.  
Too sad to be sure.

__

All I ever wanted was a balance.

__

I let you lead, and  
You led me to defeat.  
You always knew my mind.  
Fear and love and quiet deceit  
Were your gifts to me. You, killing  
Me with your cruel words, sharp eyes.  
Passion and pain, dark, warm, and thrilling.  
When I think of you my thoughts are of blood.

__

-Kelsey Helm

The rain spilled itself through the night with Tsuzuki and Anna lying awake in bed. Nothing X-rated; Rihoko assassinated that possibility tonight when she walked in on them by accident earlier this morning. No, it was more of the PG-13-rated kissing and naked cuddling. Tsuzuki embraced Anna with his warmth and love inside of his body. His woman should be happy, yeah? Tsuzuki’s warm dream-filled amethyst eyes trailed down to his new lover. 

“Anna-chan, what’s on your mind?” he whispered. The woman slowly lifted her head with melancholy clouds drowning her hazel-green eyes. 

“Am I that open to you?” she questioned softly. Tsuzuki didn’t answer her as Anna’s heart sank in her chest. He didn’t need to part his lips for her to get it. Might as well confess it now, those beautiful violet eyes were already drilling into her soul for three days. A soft, heavy sigh escaped from her lips. 

“We are in a relationship now, right?” she asked. The Shinigami nodded as he rubbed her shoulders. 

“I guess…” he started to say. 

“No,” Anna pleaded in a desperate whisper, “Don’t guess. Yes or no, we are in a relationship. Please tell me now.” Tsuzuki didn’t know how to answer at first. His fingers found their way to her spine. 

“Yes,” he replied, “We are in a relationship. Why?” Anna shut her eyes as she tried to piece together her words she wanted to say. Her heart rang itself in a knot of thorns. She reached up and stroked his left cheek feather-like with her fingertips. _Such a beautiful person…_

“You deserve more than me,” she confessed with a heavy heart. She could feel the dry tears tracing down her soft cheeks. Tsuzuki didn’t pick up what she was getting at. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. Anna closed her mouth as if she had swallowed something bitter. Her face trailed down to his arms securely around her curved body. _Tsuzuki_ ; _such an angel…_ Anna found herself lucky to have fallen for such a good man; almost too lucky even. 

“We’re not meant to be together,” Anna forced out of her mouth. Tsuzuki didn’t even ask what she was going on about. 

“Why do you believe that?” he challenged. Anna swallowed a bitter lump in her throat. The thorn ropes around her heart tightened with each pause. She knew this would hurt, but it still managed to catch her off-guard. It would be better to stop now; yet, the thorn ropes inside squeezed her to keep on. 

“This relationship won’t last,” she whispered as she clenched her fists against his chest, “We weren’t supposed to fall in love, but we did.” She didn’t wait for a response; the twisting pain wouldn’t let her shut up. 

“I love you dearly,” Anna confessed, “I am so happy that we are together. I’m so lucky to be with a man like you. But…” She hiccupped a dry sob; the twisting reached her throat now. Anna shut her eyes tightly to finish her reasoning. “The timing was at the worst possible moment it could be,” she rushed to say. Tsuzuki’s hand softly tangled itself in her hair. 

“I know,” he whispered. 

“We have entered into a fragile thing,” Anna whispered to his chest, “So much could happen. It didn’t hit me until now. The others at Ju-Oh-Cho could find out, my family could kill me, the Hell Stone could break down inside of me, I could end up pushing you away…” Her body gave way to trembling in his arms. “The worst part is,” she closed, “You have gotten so close to me too quickly. It took my college friends years to even get their _feet_ in my glass box. You see through me without trying.” She trembled at that very thought alone. “That scares me and I don’t know how to deal with it.” Her thoughts were interrupted when Tsuzuki gently lifted her face. Her eyes widened when she saw that he was smiling. 

“Shhh,” he whispered, “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” She lowered and shifted her eyes away. Another wave of trembles came over her body. She forced herself to keep looking down as a bubble got choked up in her soul. 

“I’m just…” she admitted, “I’m just… I’m just scared. This is all new to me.” Tsuzuki’s warm embrace drew her in closer to his naked love. Anna’s lips slowly drew closed. 

“It’s okay,” Tsuzuki reassured her, “I think about those every day as well. We’ll just have work through our problems and live through this until it’s over. I’m not going to leave you.” The bubble in Anna’s soul kept its shape. 

“You promise?” she asked. Tsuzuki gently kissed her on the head. 

“I won’t leave you; no matter what,” he swore, “I want you to hold these words as you drift off to sleep tonight. Understand?” Anna’s eyes slowly sank shut with a strange, new sense of relief. 

“Yes, Asato-kun,” she murmured. The shinigami quickly directed his eyes down to his girl. 

“Asato-kun, huh?” he asked. 

“Mmm…” Anna murmured as she sank into a heavy peaceful sleep. Tsuzuki kissed her on the forehead. 

“You’re going to be okay,” he whispered, “We will be okay.” The shinigami let his eyes sink shut. They slept in each other’s arms as rain spilled on into the night.


	14. Morning Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki starts to complain about the rain when Anna lying asleep in her futon lightens up his mood. Another lemon for everyone.

_Chapter Fourteen: Morning Rain:_

_To meet one's lover summer is indeed the right season. True, the nights are very short, and dawn creeps up before one has had a wink of sleep. Since all the lattices have been left open, one can lie and look out at the garden in the cool morning air. There are still a few endearments to exchange before the man takes his leave, and the lovers are murmuring to each other when suddenly there is a loud noise. For a moment they are certain that they have been discovered; but it is only the caw of a crow flying past in the garden. In the winter, when it is very cold and one lies buried under the bedclothes listening to one's lover's endearments, it is delightful to hear the booming of a temple gong, which seems to come from the bottom of a deep well. The first cry of the birds, whose beaks are still tucked under their wings, is also strange and muffled. Then one bird after another takes up the call. How pleasant it is to lie there listening as the sounds become clearer and clearer!_

_\-- From The Pillow Book by Sei Shonagon_

_July 4th, 2009._

Today looked like the pits already with it raining again this morning. Tsuzuki drew back Anna’s deep red curtains to peek out. He went into his puppy mode after having his sweets taken away from him. 

“On come on!” the shinigami complained, “More rain? You’re got to be kidding me!” Tsuzuki pressed his forehead against the glass as his breath formed a fog. 

A tiny rustle in the sheets captured his puppy ears. Tsuzuki glanced up behind him to see an angelic goddess lying asleep in her futon with her back facing him. The sheets and her auburn locks hid the scars on the skin. Tsuzuki’s puppy features vanished as he beheld this sleeping goddess. A smile invaded his face as he turned back to the window. 

“Not that bad,” he said to himself. Tsuzuki closed up everything and crawled back over the futon. Anna was lost in a peaceful dream while Tsuzuki quietly beheld her. She looked like the time she was dead. The beloved looked as if in a heavy dream like right now. Tsuzuki felt tempted to kiss her on the lips. Hell, he ached to wake her up, but the shinigami opted against it. Why turn a beautiful goddess into a raging demon? _Anna-chan…_ , he thought. His fingers slowly reached forward to touch her cheek. The shinigami pondered this course of action. It seemed so inviting. 

Right then, Anna began to stir awake. Tsuzuki nearly held his breath. His beloved slowly opened her eyes and saw the shinigami and a warm smile spread onto his face. 

“Good morning,” he whispered. 

“Morning,” she said back with a smile. Tsuzuki caressed her cheek with his fingers. 

“I’m not working at the moment,” he offered. Anna’s smiled filled with a hint of mischief. 

“Oh really?” she asked. 

“Uh-huh,” he replied with a wink on top of her. His fingers found their way to her hair. Anna felt the playful heat creep up her spine and spread through her limbs. The lusty excited butterflies fluttered in her stomach. 

“So…” she began, “How long before you _have_ to work?” Tsuzuki quickly kissed her on the lips. 

“All morning if you like,” he whispered at her lips. Anna curled her toes under the sheets. 

“Ooo,” she said, “You mean it?” 

“Yeah,” her boyfriend said. Anna licked her lips. 

“Well,” she replied, “What should we do now?” 

“I’ve got just the thing,” he said with a smile. Anna giggled. 

“Show me,” she began to say, but before she could speak, Tsuzuki kissed her on the lips. Anna giggled and kissed him back. The shinigami slipped under the sheets with her. The woman’s body began to feel so light and feather-like as the man embraced her into his loving arms. Her lover tenderly wiggled his tongue into her mouth. Anna moaned as she felt it caressing her own. She slowly drew him closer to her. Tsuzuki allowed his curious hands to stray down to her full and awaiting breasts. As the kissing picked up its sexy pace, the shinigami let his hands fondle them. A muzzled cry escaped from Anna’s mouth into his. The sound made Tsuzuki’s hands deepen their massage on her bosom. However, the pent-up desire pushed the craving to new powerful heights. The shinigami’s hands began squeezing on the breasts like a soft toy. Anna let off another muzzled moan of pleasure. Unable to hold back, she opened her thighs to invite him inside. 

_Asato and Anna sat kissing under their bold cherry tree. They had been getting quite close for the past couple of days, yet innocence blinded them to the raging storm of hormones fast approaching their blossoming love life. The young couple broke off the kiss to catch their breath. Asato happened to look out at the view and notice a lake. The water looked filled with cool precious gems as its beauty was enhanced by the sun. Temptation opened her blouse to young Asato. He looked over at his girl._

_“Hey Anna,” the boy spoke up. She turned and eyed him._

_“Yes,” she said. Her boy took her by the hands._

_“Let’s go swimming,” he said. Anna eyed him in a peculiar way._

_“Swimming?” she asked. The boy didn’t answer; he instead got up and raced over to the edge of the lake. He slid his white t-shirt as if it was just a normal routine. Unbeknownst to him, Anna sat under their cherry tree watching Asato with cherry-coated cheeks. Her heart went into double time in her chest. She almost unconsciously placed her hands neatly over her heart._

Oh wow! _, Anna thought,_ I never knew how broad his shoulders were. Of that he had such a… tasty body! _The girl forced herself to look away with her candy red cheeks. She tried to block out any new sexual thoughts about her gorgeous friend in her mind. The harder she tried, the more they increased. A sudden shockwave raced through her body as she felt herself getting wet in her panties._

_> Asato, meanwhile, was blissfully unaware of what was going on. He had long discarded his shirt to the ground. The boy slowly walked into the water. At waist deep level, Asato turned back to his special friend. The boy raised an eyebrow at her._

_“Something wrong?” he questioned. Anna jerked her head upwards._

_“No, no!” she yelped, “I’m good, really!”_

_“Come on in! It’s great!” he said with a smile._

_“I’m not sure,” she mumbled as she looked away with red cheeks. Asato looked at her like a pleading little puppy._

_“Oh come on,” he said, “This will be fun!” Anna watched him as she sat._

_“Look,” the boy said, “I won’t do anything bad to you.”_

_“You promise?”the girl asked peering at him._

_“Promise!” Asato boomed with a nod. His friend considered the offer and she rose to her feet._

_“Well…okay,” Anna said, “But, please turn away.”_

_“Sure,” Asato said nodding. She made a face at him._

_“I’m serious!” she barked._

_“Right, right,” Asato replied, “I’ll look away!” The boy turned his head away from the girl. Anna slowly breathed in and moved closer to their tree. She composed her courage long enough to take her crane-designed gold and red oni into her youthful hands. The girl closed her eyes as she pulled it apart inch by inch. Her kimono popped open like a flower in bloom. Anna opened her eyes a little bit. She found herself clutching her own obi. An odd strong sense of relief flooded her._ Not bad, _she thought._

_Asato waited in the water with his head turned away. Curiosity and hormones are always conspiring together. The longer the wait, the more compelled Asato felt to take a peek. She would hate him for breaking his promise, but, it wouldn’t kill him for taking a quick look. His conscience and budding libido dueled each other in his head and the libido won out._

One peek wouldn’t hurt, _Asato thought,_ Just look and turn away. _The boy gathered up his nerve by counting to ten in head before shifting his eyes towards their tree. Anna’s rich red silk kimono was sliding down off of its owner’s body. Asato’s pupils shrank at the sight before him. The view wasn’t good enough at the moment, but he eyed long, creamy white legs and a small figure. Red slowly invaded his cheeks as he looked away like lighting._

Did I just see… what I thought I saw? _, Asato thought. Despite the cool waters around his waist, he felt himself stirring awake between his legs._

_“Okay, you look now,” Anna called. Her friend slowly turned his head back to her. The red in his cheeks deepened and spread faster. Anna stood before him with equally red cheeks. He saw those pretty legs again in a better view. Anna’s body looked tiny and cute like a typical sixteen-year-old girl. Her curved hips and perky breasts made her look tasty. She had Kanji burned into her wrists, however, but yet they only heightened her desirable quality. Her flirty pink and white bra and panties sealed the deal. Anna’s eyes shifted away from her gorgeous friend._

_“Oh, this is embarrassing!” she blurted out in a hurry._

_“No, no!” Asato blurted out as shook his hand, “It’s fine. Just come in with me, please.” Anna swallowed a small lump in her throat._

_“Okay…” she mumbled. Anna walked forward and descended into the water with Asato. The boy’s imagination went into overdrive as the water soaked the girl’s bra and panties. In seconds, they were just inches from each other. Something needed to give._

_“Okay…” Anna spoke up, “We’re here.”_

_“Yeah,” Asato agreed. The boy broke down and kissed her on the lips. Anna kissed him back as Asato tenderly drew the girl into his arms. She moaned as she wiggled her tongue past his lips. Her friend slowly parted his mouth to let her tongue further in. He moaned as he playfully nibbled on her lower lip. The multiple kisses opened the door for some harder “affection.”_

_Anna’s hands went from Asato’s shoulder, past his bare chest, and down into his jeans and boxers. The boy felt the blood rushing in his body. He reached out and playfully fondled on Anna’s breasts. Both sexy friends moaned in each other’s mouths as they kept on kissing. They only managed to stay at that point. It’s unfolding; these things love to unfold in their own time._

Tsuzuki collapsed next to Anna panting. Her beloved shut her eyes as she smiled to herself. 

“How was that for a rainy morning?” the shinigami asked as his gaze stayed on the ceiling. 

“Mmm…” Anna murmured. They held the sappy-sweet silent afterglow to themselves for a long time. Tsuzuki finally sat up in the futon. 

“I’m gonna take a shower,” he said. Anna’s eyes yanked wide open. 

“What?” she asked rather confused by this statement, “Why?” The shinigami chuckled at her tone. 

“A cold shower,” he reasoned. Tsuzuki disappeared into the bathroom as it took Anna a second to get it. 

“Oh,” she said dumbly. A silly laugh followed behind. _That good, huh?_


	15. Nice Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an effort ditch work, Tsuzuki takes Anna out for the day. Nice little fluff chapter for everyone

_Chapter Fifteen: Nice Day Out:_

_If it's bitter at the start, then it's sweeter in the end_

__

\--“Get Together” by Madonna

Tsuzuki’s perfect day would consist of feasting on sweets, drinking sake, sleeping, and a nine-hour sexual high with Anna followed by some naked cuddling. However, there was a little thing called work preventing that. That cold shower reminded him of that. 

“So what are we doing today?” Anna asked as they walked out the front door. Tsuzuki thought about that question. The shinigami glanced over at Anna and he shrugged at her. 

“Just go anywhere,” Tsuzuki replied. 

“Okay…” Anna replied, “That all?” 

“Pretty much…” Tsuzuki mumbled as he nodded. 

“Fine,” Anna said, “Just walk around and do nothing. Right, okay.” 

So here they were, roaming Tokyo in the crowded streets and pouring rain. The couple stole quick glances at each other before looking forward. Japanese etiquette played in their favor; heterosexual PDA was heavily frowned upon. Good for a forbidden romance such as theirs. Anna forced herself to look away for a second. 

“Just two people walking,” she said. 

“Yeah,” Tsuzuki agreed, “Two people walking.” They glance at each other again and looked away. 

“So,” Anna said, “Where to now?” 

“Anywhere, really,” Tsuzuki said with a shrug. 

“But, where, exactly?” Anna pressed. Her boyfriend’s face dropped. 

“Uh…” he said. Anna smirked at him. 

“So in other words, you didn’t plan this properly, did you?” she pointed out. 

“No…” Tsuzuki wailed with a sweat drop on his head, “I’m supposed to be working. But…” His woman smiled as she figured it all out. 

“So, I’m your excuse not to, huh?” she asked. Tsuzuki hung his head. 

“I’m so sorry…” he mumbled. 

“There, there,” his girlfriend said as she patted him on the arm, “It’s okay.” The shinigami looked at her with big eyes. 

“You mean it?” he asked so childlike. Anna gave him a cute, flirty smile in place of a kiss. 

“Of course I do,” she said. Tsuzuki began to smile. 

“See?” his girl said, “It’s better already.” 

“So where do you want to go first?” he asked. Anna already had the perfect thing in mind. 

“Just keep walking,” she said simply. 

“And then?” her lover asked. 

“Who can say?” Anna asked with a shrug. She began walking forward as Tsuzuki watched her in a new odd sense of awe. _Anna…_ , he thought. The woman paused and glanced behind her. 

“You coming?” she asked. 

“Huh?” Tsuzuki asked blankly before her question sank in. 

“Oh!” he replied quickly, “Right! Wait up!” The shinigami raced to catch up with his girl.


	16. Innocence in the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out on the city and lunch, Anna opens up to Tsuzuki a little more about her childhood.

_Chapter Sixteen: Innocence in the Sun:_

__

With plum blossom scent,  
this sudden sun emerges  
along a mountain trail

__

\--Basho

Tsuzuki and Anna walked through the sea of busy people. The rain pouring on them seemed to balance out any chance of tense moments. Neither felt like talking at the moment; they looked around at the mundane city sites. They came to a candy store halfway through their walk. Tsuzuki pressed his face against the glass as the puppy qualities came out as he drooled. 

“Wow!” he cheered, “There’s so many of them!” His puppy tail wagged in the air at all of the festive colors on display. Anna watched along with him as if observing a test subject. She secretly found it amusing how Tsuzuki ogled over sweets. 

_Like a little child_ , she thought as she looked at the display along with him. One patch of candy in particular caught her eye. Botan Rice Candy was on sale today; a handful for a hundred yen to be frank. A warm tingle filled her being as she turned to her boyfriend. 

“Asato-kun,” she said, “Let’s buy some candy.” The shinigami looked at her excited. 

“Really, you mean it?” he questioned. 

“Yeah,” Anna replied, “Whatever you like.” Tsuzuki turned around doing his all to repress his fire-like content. 

“Oh, I want to hug you now, but, you know…” he said. 

“Yeah,” Anna agreed. They walked into the candy store and came back out with big bagfuls of little sweets. Puppy Tsuzuki turned to Anna oozing with uncontained joy. 

“Can we eat them now?” he pleaded, “Can we please? Please? Please?” Anna held up her hands giggling. 

“There, there,” she said, “Let’s find somewhere to eat first.” 

“Yay!” Tsuzuki cheered. 

“Let’s just get out of the rain,” Anna said. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he said with and excited nod, “Can we get lunch too? I’m starving!” 

“Lunch?” his girl asked with a small shock in her voice, “But isn’t it too early for that?” Tsuzuki pouted at her. 

“Pleaseeeee!” he begged. Anna looked away and sighed. 

“Fine, fine,” she said softly, “We’ll have lunch.” 

“Thank you, Anna-chan!” Tsuzuki said aloud. She only smiled at him. 

“Silly,” the woman mumbled. They came to Pinkku Kitsune café after about twenty of looking for the ideal place to eat. The couple sat under the shade outside away from the rain and ordered a sampler plate off the menu. This café not only specialized in Japanese cuisine, but they went all out with French and Filipino food as well. Plus, Pinkku Kitsune slaved over the stove to get their desserts to perfection. The sampler plate practically took up the whole table. Anna looked at their lunch with big eyes. 

“Wow!” she nearly yelped, “We might have to bag this and take it home!” Tsuzuki wasn’t listening, of course; he had already started eating. Anna smiled and shook her head to herself. 

_Typical_ , she thought, _You don’t hear a single word anyone says when food goes in your mouth._ Anna picked up her chopsticks and began eating. No talking was allowed while the couple ate. Halfway through lunch, Tsuzuki looked up at his girl. 

“Anna,” he spoke. The woman’s eyes trailed up to him. 

“What is it?” she asked. Tsuzuki lowered his chopsticks before him. 

“When we were in the candy store a few minutes ago,” he began, “I noticed that you only bought Botan Rice Candy; why is that?” The shinigami noticed a small smile spreading onto Anna’s face. 

“Oh,” Tsuzuki said, “Happy memories, huh?” Anna nodded at him in a matching mood. 

“How do you read me that well?” she asked. 

“Am I right?” he asked with a shrug. Anna pressed her lips together as she smiled. 

“Alright,” she fessed up at last, “Yes, my childhood was good. It had its up and downs, but it was mostly normal. Papa tried his best to keep it that way. I never noticed it at the time. I was more… how do you put it?” 

“Naïve?” Tsuzuki offered. 

“I guess you could say that,” Anna replied, “I was pretty much the only child in my old neighborhood before we moved to the Manor. Our neighbors practically spoiled me rotten.” A little giggle escaped her lips. “When I wasn’t looking,” Anna went on. “Kato-san used to sneak little Botan Rice candies in my pocket. He made keep quiet about them, though. I guess it was supposed to be some sort of a secret between us. Just seeing those candies in the window reminded me of my childhood.” Anna gently brushed her bangs from her eyes. Tsuzuki listened on as he finished his lunch. He enjoyed hearing stories about Anna’s childhood. 

“Why did you and Daisuke-san leave?” the shinigami asked. Anna shrugged and shook her head. 

“Papa never really told me,” she explained, “We just packed up our things and left. He only said that we needed to leave for his job.” 

“I see,” Tsuzuki replied softly. It was then he realized that Anna was finally opening up to him. Slowly, but surely she was starting to trust him. Maybe now, he could learn more and more about Kimoto-san. However, that itself carried a hefty fee around its waist. To get Anna to open up about herself, he would have to tell her about his own past. Tsuzuki’s glow on his face slowly began to dim. 

_Can she even begin to take all of that?_ , he thought. Tsuzuki shook his head. _No!_ , he thought, _I can’t tell Anna-chan, not just yet._ His hands began to tremble as they went pale. 

“Asato-kun, what’s wrong?” a sweet-sounding voice asked. The shinigami jerked his head forward. Anna looked at him with worry clouding her eyes. 

“Huh?” he asked blankly. 

“Are you okay? You look so pale?” Anna asked. Her lover quickly shook his head. 

“It’s nothing,” he lied. Anna kept her eyes focused on him. 

“Are you sure?” she asked. 

“I’m fine, Anna-chan,” he insisted. 

“Okay…” she replied uneasily. Anna paid the bill and they continued on with their walk. Tsuzuki planned to tell Anna about his past; just not yet.


	17. Experience in the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, Tsuzuki breaks down and shares some of his past to Anna while they cuddle. Spoilers ahead.

_Chapter Seventeen: Experience in the Moon:_

__

Where's the moon?  
As the temple bell is --  
sunk in the sea

__

\--Basho

The rain poured on into the night and Tsuzuki and Anna were back in bed again. They were cuddling after they made love again. Anna looked up at her lover. 

“Thanks for the date today,” she whispered. Tsuzuki smiled as he played with her hair. 

“I’m glad you liked it,” he whispered back. Anna nuzzled her face against his chest and kissed it. Tsuzuki twirled her hair in his fingers. 

“I never knew that your hair curled so easily,” he commented in a happy way. 

“With a little help it does,” she said with a giggle. The woman kissed him on the chest again. Tsuzuki trembled at the gesture, but then a bitter drop fell between them. Anna happened to look up and notice Tsuzuki’s right wrist. He wasn’t wearing his watch tonight and she saw the monstrous scars on them. 

“Asato-kun,” she whispered, “What happened to your wrists?” The shinigami felt his stomach drop. He couldn’t tell her everything right away. Maybe give her bits and pieces at a time, just like she’s doing to him; but how could she take learning the truth? His heart ached as he exhaled underneath her. Tsuzuki’s amethyst eyes filled up with sorrow as he looked away from his beloved. 

“I wanted to die,” he murmured to her. Anna looked at him with big eyes. 

“Asato-kun…” she said with trembling lips. 

“No, listen,” he interrupted, “When I still alive, I didn’t have a good life. In fact, I sort of envy you for having a normal childhood growing up. I always knew that I was different. The other kids hated me because of it. Everywhere I went, I always tormented by them. The only person that cared about me was my older sister, Ruka. After she died…” Tsuzuki fought back the coming tears. It hurt to dig this all up again, yet the crazy force called love refused to let him shut up. 

“I ended up in really dark place after my sister’s death,” the shinigami forced himself to keep on, “By the time I was eighteen, I had reached the pit of darkness. I ended in a hospital for eight years. By that point, I wanted to die. I would slash my wrists over and over again. At age twenty-six, I finally committed suicide.” He choked back a heavy sob. 

“Even in the afterlife,” Tsuzuki closed up. “I still have these scars to haunt me!” A tear escaped down his cheek. The shinigami began to fear the worst as silence caught his ear. 

_Oh no!_ , he thought, _I think I might have scared her off! She might avoid me now. Oh, I knew this would happen!_ Anna inched forward to his wrist and gave it a little butterfly kiss. She lied her head down onto his chest; she could feel his heart beating against her cheek. 

“Asato-kun,” Anna murmured softly, “Those scars… with time, I will heal them.” Tsuzuki only eyed his beloved. 

_Anna-chan…_ , he thought. The shinigami touched her hair again. She would do all of that for him? He only breathed out softly as his eyes trailed up to the ceiling. He still had many secrets to get off of his chest to her. Anna might have seemed okay with the first secret; but how would she fare with the rest of them? 

Tsuzuki looked down at his girlfriend to see that Anna already drifted off to sleep by now. The shinigami sighed and gently kissed her on the head. 

“Good night, Anna-chan,” he whispered. Tsuzuki let the rain outside carry him off to sleep.


	18. Four in the Morning Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the early morning hours, Anna wakes up with more doubts and tries to think things over again.

_Chapter Eighteen: Four in the Morning Doubts:_

_Chilled through, I wake up_  
With the first light. Outside my window  
A red maple leaf floats silently down.  
What am I to believe?  
Indifference?  
Malice?  
I hate the sight of coming day  
Since that morning when  
Your insensitive gaze turned me to ice  
Like the pale moon in the dawn. 

__

\--“LX” from The Love Poems of Marichiko by Kenneth Rexroth 1978

_July 5th, 2009._

The rain poured on in the early morning hours. Anna lied awake in the darkness as her old crutch named doubt entered her mind. She and Tsuzuki had been getting close lately; so close that it made her skin crawl. She looked over at Tsuzuki. He was peacefully away in dreamland. An uncomfortable smile came slowly onto her face. He loved her and treated her like a princess. They started opening up to each other. The kisses and caresses felt sacred to her. Their conversations held heavy value to her and the sex… oh, it kept getting better and better. 

Anna’s cheeks colored rose red at those last thoughts. Tsuzuki was so gentle yet forceful when the timing called for it. Their relationship seemed to be developing nicely, but her doubts didn’t get the eviction notice. 

The woman slowly slipped out of her lover’s arms. Anna made sure that she didn’t wake up Tsuzuki as she climbed out of the futon. Not really necessary; her boyfriend was a heavy sleeper. She got on her feet in the dark and looked for something to cover herself up with. Her black t-shirt caught her eye and slid it down over her head. She walked out of the room and into the bathroom. She didn’t even turn on any lights the whole time. 

-Anna- 

_I should be happy now. I’ve got a good boyfriend. I do love him. But, he told me about his past last night._ Anna bit her lip as she looked in the mirror. 

_That’s not the problem. He’ll want me to tell him more about myself. I haven’t opened up in so long. Can he take even a third of my thoughts? Why, if I even said half of my deepest thoughts, I’d end up scaring off many people! However, Asato-kun keeps trying to break down my box. Something tells me he’s not going to quit either. I don’t even think I even **tried** to fight him off yet._

_It’s so weird. I don’t feel so defensive when Asato-kun and I are intimately close. I almost want to tell him everything about me. But… I can’t. Not just yet anyway. Everything is so good now._

But then, a grim thought crossed her mind. 

_I told him that I would heal his scars in time. But…_

Anna turned sideways and looked at her back. She slowly lifted up the back of her shirt. The scars seemed to scream at her. Only Anna could hear it. She could ever hear her life ticking away at the mere sight of those whip scars. 

_I can’t complain. I went to Emiko and the demons for help on my own accord. No one forced me to do it. But, I still regret the scars. They remind me I don’t have much time left._

Her face went rather grim. 

_I know Asato-kun saw the scars already. I just don’t want him to see them again. They might scare him off, but he worried about his own scars and I accepted them with an open heart. He treats the scars on my wrists with great care._

It was then a new realization sent her into alarm and a new level of sex-love driven nirvana. _Oh my god; I’m in a serious relationship for real and I love it! It feels good to be so close and open to him._ Anna neatly placed her hands of her heart as her cheeks pinkened again. 

_Wow! This feels… just… amazing! I think I might faint._ Anna shut her eyes and took in a slow deep breath. _Right, only one thing left to do._

A little smile returned on her face as Anna left the bathroom. Tsuzuki was still asleep in the futon in her bedroom. His girl smiled as she took off her shirt and crawled back in with him. She even slipped his arms back around her body. The woman kissed him on the chest with a tiny butterfly kiss. 

“My love…” she whispered before shutting her eyes to sleep the rest of the morning off. The doubts of security and openness were laid to rest for the time being. She would have to wing it for now. As for the scars on her back, she would just have to stay on her back in bed or be on top just like last night.


	19. Puppy Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki has another moment of reflection while Anna takes a shower.

_Chapter Nineteen: Puppy Crush:_

_I waited all night._  
By midnight I was on fire.   
In the dawn, hoping   
To find a dream of you,   
I laid my weary head   
On my folded arms,   
But the songs of the waking   
Birds tormented me. 

_\--“XXXVIII” from The Love Poems of Marichiko by Kenneth Rexroth 1978_

By the rainy sunrise, the couple awoke in each other’s arms. 

“Morning Asato-kun,” Anna whispered. Tsuzuki gave her a little smile. 

“Hey,” he whispered back. The shinigami kissed her on the cheek. Anna giggled and sat up on her lover. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” the woman said. 

“Fine,” Tsuzuki replied. Anna crawled out of the futon, put on her shirt, and went into bathroom. Tsuzuki lied back as he heard the footsteps walked into the bathroom. He took a moment to get lost in his head as he stared at the ceiling. 

_It feels great to have told her about my past. I’m amazed of how she took it. Now that I think of it, Anna’s only the second person who knows my past._ Tsuzuki remembered how Hisoka saw everything. He was amazed at how well he took it also. Tatsumi pieced it all together on his own. Heck, those close to him had some idea about his past. Even Muraki knew about his past… 

Tsuzuki shuddered at that last thought. He pushed his mind to think of something else. His eyes wandered over to the walls. He noticed her timeline again. Each picture was like a scene from a movie; Anna had a good childhood before that night in ’99. Yet, the pictures went from birth to before she came to Japan. Too bad she didn’t have any pictures after that. 

_Maybe I should ask to get some pictures of us._

It was like a museum, really; a museum of Anna’s life. He felt like he was learning more about his girlfriend just by looking at the pictures. Only thing missing was the details and those were coming piece by piece. He could still see the hesitation in her eyes, but the shinigami knew that he could kiss it away. However, scars took time to heal. The shinigami had his own to battle with each day. Tsuzuki tightly shut his eyes. He tried to chase away the pain with something else. Anna floated into his mind. 

Warmth filled his body as he could almost smell her hair from his memory. It always had this clean scent to it like as if she had just washed it. Her hair, along with the rest of her body, pleaded with him to play with it. Tsuzuki just loved the way his fingers caressed along her bare creamy pale soft skin. Hearing her sweet screaming and moaning out for him made his heart jump in excitement. He let his mind get lost in grabbing onto her plump breasts, kissing her sweet mouth, licking on her tasty flesh, penetrating her wet and waiting… 

“Asato-kun,” that sweet voice grounded him to earth. The shinigami opened his eyes and saw his object of affection standing before him. Anna was only dressed in a towel and she seemed to be in a cheerful mood this morning. 

“Fantasizing about me?” she joked. 

“WHAT?!?” he yelled as his cheeks went hot. Anna giggled. 

“Oh come on!” she said, “It’s all over your face! Plus, you’re _really_ excited to see me right now.” 

“Huh?” Tsuzuki asked as he looked down at his lap. The shinigami crossed his legs quickly as the red in his face deepened. 

“Don’t see why you’re embarrassed for;” she said chuckling, “It happens sometimes. Besides, I’ve seen it before, remember?” 

“Oh yeah,” Tsuzuki said as he tried to laugh it off. The shinigami relaxed a bit and uncrossed his legs. However, he hid under the sheets. 

“So,” Anna said, “What are we doing today?” Tsuzuki smiled at her. 

“Nothing,” he said. His beloved raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Nothing?” she asked. 

“Nothing,” he repeated. His beloved raised an eyebrow at him. 

“How?” she asked. 

“Come here and I’ll show you,” he offered leaning forward. His love smiled at such an enticing proposal. She slid off her towel and crawled into the futon with her boyfriend. He took her into arms and kissed her. 

“Now just lie there and relax,” Tsuzuki whispered. Anna smiled and kissed him. 

“Okay,” she said back, “Show me.” Tsuzuki moved on top and kissed her and Anna happily kissed him back. She didn’t even try to resist him digging deep into her soul this time.


	20. Lotus Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for a little pillow talk between Anzuki. Nice filler for everyone.

_Chapter Twenty: Lotus Pillow:_

_The disorder of my hair_  
Is due to my lonely sleepless pillow.  
My hollow eyes and gaunt cheeks  
Are your fault. 

_\--“XLIV” from The Love Poems of Marichiko by Kenneth Rexroth 1978_

Rain poured on in the night. Anna and Tsuzuki lied awake in bed together. 

“Hey Asato-kun,” Anna whispered as she looked up at her boyfriend. 

“Hm?” he asked. 

“Do you think I’m flawed? Tell me honestly.” 

“Yes, just like me, but, that’s what makes you more attractive.” 

She gave him a puzzled look. “Do you really think so?” 

“Yes,” He looked over at her as she took that thought to heart. 

“We’ve had so much rain over these past few days,” he spoke out of the blue. 

“Yeah,” she replied. 

“Kind of wish it would stop.” 

She shook her head against his chest. “I don’t know. It seems nice; gives us the excuse to be together like this.” 

He smiled and nodded at that thought. “That’s true.” She kissed him on the lips and he kissed back. She snuggled up close to him under the sheets. 

“It’s been five days since this relationship started,” she pointed out. He glanced down at with an eyebrow raised. 

“You’ve been counting?” he asked. 

“I have to, remember?” she pointed out. 

“No… Oh yeah, that…” 

“Yeah…” 

He held her hand tightly under the sheets. “Want to talk about something else?” 

She gripped his hand as well, “Yeah.” 

“Saw your pictures again. Some of them have you with short hair. What happened there and when was that?” 

She tried not to laugh at that question, “Ah, poor judgment at seventeen years old. Got a haircut that summer in San Diego; big mistake! I hated it. I just didn’t look right with short hair.” She shook her head for a moment. “I vowed never to cut my hair again.” 

“Awww, but it looked so cute short.” 

She smirked at him when he said that, “You’re lying.” 

“No, I’m not.” 

“You really mean it?” 

He gave her a huge grin, “Yes.” 

“Oh, wow… That’s just…” 

“I still have that picture you gave me.” 

Her eyes widened with such surprise, “You do?” 

He nodded at her. “Yep, it’s in my coat.” He licked along her neck, “You look just as great as you did in high school.” 

“Ooo,” she cooed as she trembled, “Got a taste for jailbait?” 

“No!” he blurted out. She laughed at his tone. 

“Dirty old man!” she said. 

“I am not!” he yelped. She only laughed at him. His cheeks flushed a desperate red. 

“I’m not!” he cried again. She laughed until breathless before leaning forward and kissing him on the tip of his nose. 

“I love you, though,” she murmured as she stroked lightly on his chest. He kissed her wrist with a tiny kiss. His earlier, idea popped up in his head. 

“Hey Anna-chan,” he spoke up. 

“Yes?” 

“I noticed that you don’t have any new pictures of your life now.” 

She lowered her eyelids, “I’m working on it; don’t worry.” 

“Well, I was thinking…” He paused for a moment before speaking. His hand tightened around hers, “Could we get some pictures together, just you and I?” She smiled with her eyes closed. 

“Sure,” she said. He smiled as he shut his eyes as well. 

“We are damaged.” 

“I know.” 

“But, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

The rain just carried them off to sleep for the night.


	21. Red Lotus Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki and Anna have another hot night together. Hot surreal lemon for all.

_Chapter Twenty-One: Red Lotus Noir:_

_You wake me,_  
Part my thighs, and kiss me.  
I give you the dew  
Of the first morning of the world. 

_\--“IX” from The Love Poems of Marichiko by Kenneth Rexroth 1978_

_July 6th, 2009._

The rain brought on another heated nigh while Tsuzuki took Anna out on another date. She found herself taken in by such openness; it oddly seemed to turn her on. Tsuzuki turned to her at her front door. 

“How did you enjoy the movie tonight?” he asked. Anna gave him a little smile. 

“Great,” she said. Her eyes stayed locked on him at all times. The shinigami smiled at her, unaware of what was going to take place next. 

“Glad you liked,” he said. Tsuzuki noticed the look in her eyes. 

“Anna?” he asked, “Anna, something wrong?” The woman rushed forward and kissed him right on the lips. Tsuzuki kissed back confused as he slowly took her by the waist. Anna kept coming with the kisses as Tsuzuki got the message loud and clear. He pushed her back, leaving Anna looking at him pouting. Her lover gave her a hungry smile. 

“Shhh,” he whispered, “There, there. If you keep this up now, we won’t make it back to the bedroom.” Anna’s eyes slowly lit up as she parted her lips to speak, but Tsuzuki gently placed his finger on them. 

“Shhh,” he repeated. His beloved nodded like a little child waiting to eat her cake. 

“Very good,” Tsuzuki whispered. He pushed open Kimoto Manor’s front door. 

“Take me!” she whispered as she grabbed him by the hand, “Take me, my love.” The shinigami leaned in and nibbled her on the ear. 

“I will,” he whispered. “Just relax.” Tsuzuki quietly led her inside and Anna shut the door behind them. Her lover turned and kissed her on the lips with an open mouth kiss. Anna’s heart sped up as she kissed back. She flung her arms around his neck. Tsuzuki took her by the waist in return. 

Their kisses led back to the bedroom. He playfully pushed her back onto the futon. Anna giggled as she felt the back of her knees touch the sheets. She looked up at him with eyes of a playfully innocent lustful nature. Tsuzuki knelt over her. 

“What do you want tonight?” he whispered. Anna gave him a little smile. 

“You,” she said as her fingers lightly danced along his throat, “Only you.” The touch alone made his mouth water. _Whatever the princess wanted, the princess got._ He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Anna reached up and undid his tie. His jacket landed near Kobe’s bed. It came natural to take her time undressing him; heightened the arousal that way. She slowly looked up at her lover as she took his shirt into her hands, waiting for approval. Tsuzuki only kissed her on the forehead. 

Anna began the slow sensual process of unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed down her neck in the same way. The woman moaned as she came down to his chest. She had to force herself to keep on. After the last button, Anna’s fingers glided down his arms as she slid his shirt off his shirt. Tsuzuki tried to stay still to let her finish. 

His hands went for her shoulders and started off by massaging them. She whimpered as the shinigami gently nibbled along her throat. He had learned the art of teasing in bed from many lovers in the past. His innocent demeanor added on to the efforts. He gently licked along her throat, making Anna’s breath quickened. Tsuzuki gave her another kiss just above her breasts. 

“Relax,” he purred in her ear, “Relax.” The shinigami delicately took her red and white sundress in his hands. 

“You wore this dress when we first made love,” he whispered. Anna’s cheeks went cotton candy pink. 

“Oh yeah…” she mumbled. Tsuzuki tenderly played with her dress. He tipped his head down and playfully nipped at her collarbone. Anna whimpered in pain and pleasure. He licked on the bite mark some before turning to her ear. 

“You want me to take this dress off, don’t you?” he whispered. 

“Yes!” Anna breathed out. Tsuzuki gave her a naughty grin. 

“Not yet,” he whispered. The shinigami kissed on her neck again. He processed to kiss on; causing more moans to her leave her lips. Anna’s fingers laced themselves in his short brown hair. Tsuzuki added in licks before taking his time sliding off the dress. Tsuzuki turned back to his beloved. More skin revealed to him met more access for teasing. 

Anna gave him another kiss as she grabbed onto his trousers. She took her time unfastening them. Tsuzuki moaned along her neck as the tip of his tongue escaped to the hot flesh below. She moaned aloud again as she began sliding down his pants. Her warm hands really fired him awake down below. She moaned aloud as she began sliding down his pants. Her warm hands really fired him awake down below. Unable to hold back any longer, Tsuzuki kissed her on the mouth. His tongue slowly pushed past her lips. It found its way to her own tongue. He began the lazy moist battle in her mouth. A muzzled cry escaped into his mouth from Anna as she finished up with his trousers. They landed in the growing sea on the carpet. Her hands slowly fluttered to his boxers. They teased the band for close to a minute before sliding them off. Tsuzuki kneaded on her scarred-up back before taking a hold of her black and pink bra in his hands. Clasp by clasp, he unhooked it with care. Tsuzuki’s hands slowly caressed Anna’s sides to her hips. He grasped onto her matching panties and slid them down off of her thighs, knees, calves, and small ankles. Anna parted her pale thighs underneath him as an invitation. 

_Downtown Tokyo; the whole atmosphere shaded over a hazy heavy sea of blood red. In the back alley of a seedy nightclub, an amorous pink film director had a cigarette to clear his head. He had the corrupt charm of Ares, the god of war. Many thought that he was in the Yakuza due to the tattoos on his back. Despite his bad boy image, the director was bored. He always had women practically mailing their vaginas to him. He gladly slept with them all ever night, but yet he was bored._

_These skanks in the city were all the same: shallow, needy, and vain whores. Their talking made the director want to stab them in the throat. He needed something new; a challenge to be exact. The director ached for a strong woman to struggle against him. Tonight, this bad boy would get his wish._

_The sound of someone vomiting outside the club caught his ear. He looked up to investigate. A woman was tending to her sick friend outside. The man eyed this woman closely. She looked like a catch with her auburn hair to her shoulders. Creamy white skin with a curvy body held his eyes hostage. Her little black dress heightened her attention to her legs, hips, and breasts. The director recognized her right away. This woman was on a cable access program,_ V Power _. She was the host that preached about feminism and keeping their virginity until their right soul mate came along or some shit like that. Either way, he wanted to break the ice queen. He dreamed to free the wild woman imprisoned inside. Tonight, opportunity opened her blouse to him. He waited until the friend went back inside the club. The director walked over to his prey._

_The hostess was about to go back into the club when she felt someone put a death grip on her right shoulder. Before she could look, the woman felt her body almost being lifted up and turned around. She was pinned up against the wall._

_“Ow,” the woman mumbled as she landed and opened her eyes. The director looked her straight in her hazel-green eyes with his own hungry violet eyes. He licked his lips at the squirming figure under him. He forced a kiss onto her lips. She struggled to get away, but the director pulled away and grinned at her._

_“We finally meet,” he said, “Do you know who I am?”_

_“No!” his prey hissed. The predator smirked at her as he shook his head. He gently stroked her cheek._

_“Love, don’t insult my intelligence,” he said. The woman glared at him._

_“You’re that pink film director!” she snapped._

_“Thank you,” he replied. The woman tried to look away, but he turned her face back to him. She tried to push him away again._

_“Get off me!” the woman snapped. The director used his weight to keep her still./i > _

_“Why?” he challenged, “Why this pretense? Why deny yourself great pleasure? Why refuse sex? Come to bed with me, my doll.”_

_“No!” she barked. The woman tried to kick and push at this horny monster. Her struggling only made him hungrier. He licked his lips again._

_“It’s a shame, really,” the director whispered, “Why do you keep such a sexy body all to yourself? Give it all to me; I want to break you and make you my angel.” His fingers traced from her cheek to her throat. Her rage churned in her mind._

_“Who wants that?!?” she snapped. He smirked at her like the devil._

_“I’ll be nice to you,” the director purred at her, “Really nice.” He licked her ear lobe, cheek and neck._

_“Let me go!” she cried._

_“No!” the director snapped. “Let yourself go first!” He kissed her on the lips as his hand disappeared down to her inner thigh. The predator’s fingers danced along the warm flesh while his prey’s breath quickened. The director smirked at the effect he had on her._

_He reached her panties and moved the crotch aside. His fingertips brushed against her gates. The prey whimpered in her newfound pleasure. He smiled at her wickedly as he kept massaging her. In up to one minute, she folded under his seduction._

_They made it back to his house. He seduced her all the way to his bed. He lied her down and stripped her painfully slow of her clothes under the red haze. She didn’t even fight back. Something else invaded her head. She actually wanted this to happen._

_They made love lost under their red-hazed speed; high off of each other. Whether he wanted her for the night or permanently, remained unclear. She didn’t ask herself that question for her head had been invaded. She was exposing all of her deepest secrets and desires to a charming animal._

_Afterwards, they lied beside each other, panting naked in a sea of linen-cotton sheets. She turned to him like a lost child._

_“What becomes of me now?” the former proud virgin asked. The director only gave her a sexy grin._

_“Up to you,” he said as he held her hand. She took his hand almost reluctantly in return._

Tsuzuki and Anna slept in each other’s arms once their storm died down as the rain poured on outside.


	22. My Moon, My Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki wants to try out something different with Anna this time. Another surreal lemon for everyone to enjoy.

_Chapter Twenty-Two: My Moon, My Man:_

_Your tongue thrums and moves_  
Into me, and I become   
Hollow and blaze with   
Whirling light, like the inside   
Of a vast expanding pearl. 

_\--“XXV” from The Love Poems of Marichiko by Kenneth Rexroth 1978_

_July 7th, 2009._

Tonight, Anne lied on the futon waiting for him. Tsuzuki sat on his knees in front of her. Anna slowly took in a breath as her lips trembled. 

“I promise I will,” he said in a murmur. 

“You promise?” she asked. 

“I promise,” her lover guaranteed. Tonight, he wanted to try something different with her. He shared this thought with his beloved. Anna looked worried at first. 

“You don’t want to see my…” she began to protest. Tsuzuki held up his hand at her as he gave her kind little smile. 

“You can stay on your back,” he said. Anna still had an uneasy look in her eyes up to this point. Tsuzuki crawled forward to her shirtless. He kissed her once on the lips and she slowly kissed him back. The shinigami pushed her back gently and slid off her black Rolling stones t-shirt. His mouth trailed down her lips, chin, and throat. She closed her eyes to enjoy. His hands smoothly glided down to her shorts. Anna took in small breaths as he unzipped them in a feather-like way. The heat began to spread in her body, making her toes curled at his touch. 

Tsuzuki grabbed her shorts and slid them down. He moved back up to her lips and kissed them again. Anna happily kissed back while his hands fondled along her curves. His tongue slowly parted her lips and found its way into her mouth. He gently caressed her tongue to instigate the sexy battle. Anna felt her body getting lighter as she joined in. The shinigami timed himself carefully. 

Tsuzuki moved his hands to her back. His fingers slowly inched toward her bright red bra. He played with it fingertips before actually getting to work. He took his sweet time with each tiny hook of that black and red laced bra. He could feel the shivers coming from Anna’s body underneath him. Her hands ghosted down his body until they rested at his trousers. She was about to undo them when Tsuzuki arrested her scarred dainty wrists. His beloved broke off the kiss and looked at him pouting. The shinigami shook his head smiling at her. 

“No, Anna-chan,” he whispered, “I’m pleasuring you tonight. You just lie there and enjoy yourself.” Anna reluctantly let go of his pants. 

“Good girl,” her boyfriend whispered. He slid off her bra and tossed it aside. Tsuzuki’s hands fondled her bare breasts whilst he licked her neck as well. 

“You’re teasing me!” Anna yelped in a whimper. 

“Yes,” her lover admitted so devilishly, “I am.” The man added in tiny butterfly kisses as his hands remained on her breasts. Anna found herself helpless to his pleasure as she folded to her own desires. Tsuzuki’s tongue moved from her neck to her cleavage. The taste of her stirred him awake in the pants, but Tsuzuki fought off his rush to pull off his deviant plan. Anna threw back her head and moaned. 

“I can’t take this anymore!” she cried, “Don’t tease me like this! I love you so much, Asato-kun! Ohhh!” The shinigami smirked at her reaction as his hands strayed from her breasts to her hips. Tsuzuki grabbed onto her white lacy panties and yanked them off. It didn’t take much for Anna to part her thighs for him. Tsuzuki let us tongue travel from her cleavage to her abdomen before reaching his final destination. 

“Brace yourself,” he whispered to Anna’s moist heat, “This is where the fun begins.” 

_Long ago near the edge of the valley of golden grass was a pond colored in crimson blood. A small white and pink fish swam there every day. She enjoyed her quiet life with her reeds and plankton to munch on; to live with no rush was enough for her._

_One day, a young homeless man about eighteen years old found his way into the valley looking for food. Despite his dirt-covered skin, this man looked like an average guy. He found his way over to the pond and smiled as he looked into the water._

I have a place to eat and wash myself! _, he thought. The young man undressed and splashed himself with water. Below, the fish noticed a disturbance at the surface and looked above to investigate. The fish didn’t know what to make of the man bathing in her home._

Where did this human come from? _, she thought as she watched on. Something told her to swim away, but her body wouldn’t let her move._

_Suddenly, the young man saw this pretty fish. Her meat made his mouth water._

My first meal in weeks! _, he thought. He knew force wasn’t the way to win with Buddha’s creatures. He pressed his palms together pleading._

_“My lovely fish,” he greeted her, “I have been without food for weeks. May I eat you to kill my hunger pains?” The fish eyed him without words. She knew that if he ate her, she would die, but, this man seemed so kind._

_“Alright,” she said. The young man bowed to her._

_“I thank you,” he said. The young man reached into the water and pulled out his meal. The fish tightly shut her eyes as her consumer took the first bite. His soul’s eyes were opened wide._

_“My lovely fish, you are so good,” he said in between bites. The fish slowly began to succumb to her painful yet pleasure-filled fate._

_“Please spare my life!” she pleaded in vain._

_“But you’re so delicious!” her predator cried. He ate and ate until the fish was reduced to bones. After his meal, the young man climbed out of the water and went to sleep in the golden reeds with her bones by his side._

Tsuzuki crawled back up to Anna, licking his lips. His beloved’s body was still shaking and sweating as weakly took Tsuzuki into her arms. They fell asleep to the rain that way. 

Outside, Thanatos saw the whole thing.


	23. Wagashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanatos has been spying on Anzuki and confronts Tsuzuki with a threat to take her soul to judgement for money. Now that we've had our share of internal conflict, it's time for a little external conflict!

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Wagashi:_

_When in the Noh theater_  
We watched Shizuka Gozen  
Trapped in the snow,  
I enjoyed the tragedy,  
For I thought,  
Nothing like this  
Will ever happen to me. 

_\--“XLV” from The Love Poems of Marichiko by Kenneth Rexroth 1978_

_July 8th, 2009._

Anna sat at her desk and wrote in her journal. 

_Wednesday: Asato and I kissed for the first time in ten years. We later slept together for the first time. I didn’t think he would be so big. It hurt at first, but I ended up enjoying myself._

_Thursday: Asato and I said we loved each other and made love. This time didn’t hurt as much as it did the first time._

_Friday: Asato and I vowed to keep relationship a secret. We made love and Rihoko walked in on us. (Must lock door more often.) I had fears later that night, but Asato said that we were in a relationship and eased away my fears._

_Saturday: Asato and I made love again in the morning and spent whole day out together. We made love and exchanged childhood stories. He told me about his painful past. I kissed his scars and promised to heal them._

_Sunday: I had more doubts early in the morning, but realized Asato and I were in a serious relationship. I came to love it so much. We spend the whole day cuddling in bed._

_Monday: Asato and I made love that night._

_Tuesday: Asato and I made love once again. He tongued me… down there._

Anna blushed at the last part. _Oh wow!_ , she thought. The woman forced herself to keep writing. 

_One whole week; it feels like I’ve been on vacation, a very sensuous and intimate vacation. I can’t really gather all of my thoughts together about what’s been happening, but I just want more!_

Anna’s fingers trailed down into her white lacy panties. She felt horny just thinking about last week. 

Outside in the rain, reality gave the lovers a nasty wake-up call. Tsuzuki appeared on the path to Kimoto Manor. His eyes stayed locked on another holiday in the sun. The shinigami stopped in his tracks as reality blasted him in the face. Thanatos stood on the porch, smirking at him as she held a mini bottle of sake in her hand. The shinigami glared at her. 

“Tsuzuki!” the bounty hunter called, “Just the person I wanted to see!” 

“Thanatos, what the hell do you want?” he hissed. The bounty hunter smirked at him. 

“Back to enjoy your little sex toy, I see,” she said. Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes at her. 

“How did you find us?” he asked. 

“Oh,” Thanatos replied, “I was at the bar a couple of days ago. I looked out the window and saw you with your little doll having lunch. I thought, hello opportunity! So, I have been following you guys around up to today.” 

“You’ve been spying on us?!?” Tsuzuki asked annoyed. The bounty hunter took a drink. 

“Oh, don’t think I didn’t see you guys last night!” Thanatos boomed, “You had your head between her legs making her moaning.” She chuckled to herself. “Such a shame really,” the bounty hunter said, “You to have to give up your doll so soon.” Tsuzuki saw fire. 

“She’s not like that!” he snapped. Thanatos’ eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. 

“Ooo!” she said, “Don’t tell me you’ve gotten emotionally attached to your dolly already!” 

“Cut the crap, Thanatos!” the shinigami barked, “Why do you want Anna so much anyway?!?” 

“Don’t you know?” she asked, “Her soul is worth 11,642,000,000,000 yen! That’s enough to buy years, no! A lifetime of sake, a jeep, and an army! Give her to me now!” 

“Never!” Tsuzuki snapped, “Anna-chan’s not a possession!” Thanatos laughed. 

“Anna-chan, huh?” she asked, “My, you really do love your doll! Too bad your boys at Ju-Oh-Cho are going to make you give her up soon!” 

“You wouldn’t!” the shinigami yelled. 

“It’s tempting!” Thanatos said in a sing-songy voice, “Unless I get her first!” 

“You will not!” Tsuzuki yelled. The bounty hunter shrugged. 

“Fine,” she said, “I gave you warning. I will break you guys up for the money—no matter what it takes!” Tsuzuki began to grab his fuda. Thanatos held up her hand. 

“There, there,” she cooed, “I was just leaving, no need for the hostilities.” Thanatos began walking away. She passed the shinigami. 

“I will take her from you,” she whispered, “I want the money.” She disappeared as Tsuzuki tried his best to calm down. 

_Bitch!_ , he thought. Tsuzuki walked up the path and sat down on the porch. He sighed aloud as he shook his head. He already had the people at Ju-Ch-Oh and the Eda-Kimoto clan to worry about, now, Thanatos and Eros too? Oh, and don’t forget the Hell Stone as well. 

“Is something wrong?” a voice asked him. Tsuzuki quickly looked up to see Anna was standing in the doorway, staring at him. 

“Huh?” the shinigami asked as he began to cool off. 

“You seemed upset about something,” his girlfriend said, “What’s on your mind?” Tsuzuki smiled and shrugged. 

“Nothing, now that you’re here,” he replied. He patted a spot next to him for her to sit and Anna complied. Tsuzuki looked her in the eye. 

“Actually,” he said, “We have another problem.” The man didn’t wait for a reply. “There’s a bounty hunter after you,” Tsuzuki went on. Anna eyed him oddly. 

“What for?” she asked. He leaned in close to her face. 

“Your soul…” the shinigami began, “How do I put this… is worth so much money.” 

“How much?” Anna questioned. Tsuzuki bit his lip. 

“11,642,000,000,000 much,” he said. Anna blinked at him. 

“11,642, and…” her voice trailed off. “Wow! That’s just… okay…” 

“Plus, the girl that is hunting you won’t quit until she has broken us up and has you,” he summed up. Tsuzuki held her hand as he swallowed a bit. 

“So what should we do?” he asked. Anna let the situation write itself out in her head. A small smile spread on her face as she held his hand in return. 

“I’m not giving up my happiness for some greedy little cow,” she announced. Her lover eyed her. 

“You mean…” he began to say. 

“I’m making my own promise right now,” Anna declared, “I’m not leaving you with her and you have my word on that.” 

“Well okay,” Tsuzuki said with a smile, “It looks like we’re going to be staying together for much longer.” 

“Seems that way,” Anna said. They leaned in and shared a kiss on the lips. Tsuzuki gave and she happily took. The shinigami felt up Anna with his free hand while she playfully nibbled on his lower lip in return. However, rain can turn on people all the same. Thanatos stood outside the gate watching invisibly. A cold smirk came onto her face when she had all the evidence that she needed.


	24. His Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanatos squeals to Tatsumi about Tsuzuki and Anna. In turn, Tatsumi confronts Tsuzuki about this allegation and give him an ultimatum-- end it with Anna or she with be processed for judgement. (A tiny drop of a one-sided Tsuoka for everyone.)

_Chapter Twenty-Four: His Confession:_

__

As the summer’s gone  
We are not surprise to see  
“Autumn rain” at night.

__

\--Eiki (1823-1904)

The rain found its way to Meifu as Thanatos made her way to Ju-Oh-Cho. She could almost taste that victory sake now when she made it to the back hallway. The bounty hunter looked around as she kept walking. She spotted Tatsumi leaving an office. The girl grinned to herself. Thanatos gracefully walked over to her target. 

“Tatsumi-san!” she called, “So glad I found you!” The secretary eyed her oddly. 

“How did you get all the way back here?” he asked. Thanatos gave him a little shrug. 

“I can be very persuasive,” she replied. Tatsumi didn’t look convinced. 

“What do you want, Thanatos?” he complained. 

“Your Tsuzuki spent the whole night with that Kimoto girl last night!” she said with a grin. 

“So?” the shinigami asked, “He’s protecting her; it’s part of his job.” 

“Then why did I see them kissing this morning?” she challenged, “You can’t tell me _that’s_ part of the job, now can you?” Tatsumi rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not getting involved in this,” he brushed off as he started to walk away. Thanatos trailed him. 

“But if they are in love, it’s bad for everyone!” she pointed out, “Think about it! If she turns to white ash, he’ll be so depressed and I know you care about Tsuzuki-san’s well-being, don’t you?” Tatsumi froze in his tracks and turned around. Thanatos knew she hit a sensitive nerve. The shinigami walked back over to the bounty hunter. 

“And you’re sure you saw them kiss?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Thanatos said with a nod. Tatsumi thought about the information that she fed him. 

“Hm,” he said. “I’ll talk to him.” 

“Good,” Thanatos mumbled to herself. The thought of sake coated her tongue. 

Tsuzuki came to work hiding his bless. Sure, he was upbeat at work, but the shinigami seemed to be glowing lately. His co-workers wanted to know why and soon asked questions. Tsuzuki did his best to dodge them, but everyone wanted a piece of him. Watari tried to make a truth serum to get the details of his friend. Those either failed or Tsuzuki would “accidentally” drop them on the ground. Afterwards, he’d get out of the lab as fast as he could. Konoe and everyone kept asking him questions. However, Tsuzuki’s biggest challenge was his own partner, Hisoka. It didn’t help to be paired up with an empathist. Tsuzuki did his all not to give himself away to his partner. This ranged from avoidance to picking up extra work to not talk at all. Despite all attempts, Hisoka knew that Tsuzuki was hiding something. He too wanted to know why. 

Tsuzuki sat at his desk, away in his fantasies. He could still taste Anna on his tongue. He missed feeling her sensitive muscles around his hot throbbing flesh. Her voice crying out for more still rang out in his ears. The shinigami got horny just fantasizing about it. That kiss this morning promised so much more tonight. 

Hisoka watched his partner with an eyebrow raised. Tsuzuki was all a glow once again. 

_I think he’s in love with someone_ , Hisoka thought as a pool of worry welled up in his mind. Tsuzuki was about to get lost in another lustful fantasy when a shadow cast over him. The shinigami came back to reality as he looked up. Tatsumi stood over him with a stern look in his eye. The shinigami swallowed a bit as the happy feeling faded away. 

“Yes?” he asked. 

“Tsuzuki-san,” the secretary said, “Can I talk you for a moment?” The other shinigami blinked. 

“Okay…” he said, “What about?” 

“Outside,” Tatsumi added. It took Tsuzuki a moment to get it. 

“Oh,” he said. Both men went out into the hall. Tsuzuki had a bad feeling about this, but he decided not to show it. _Maybe it’s not about that_ , he thought. Tatsumi turned his attention to him once they were inches from the door. Tsuzuki kept his composure. 

“Yes?” he asked. The secretary pushed up his glasses. 

“I have noticed that you seem happier than usual this past week,” he said, “Has anything exciting happened lately?” 

“No,” Tsuzuki lied. His former partner eyes him. 

“Nothing to do with Kimoto-san?” he asked. Tsuzuki froze in nervous shock. _That bitch told on us after all!_ , he thought. The shinigami looked away with his fists clenched. 

“No,” he lied again as he tried to stay calm, “Why?” Tatsumi already didn’t believe him, but he kept pressing for the truth. 

“I have heard that you and Kimoto-san have an intimate relationship,” the secretary said, “Is this true?” 

“No!” Tsuzuki denied. Tatsumi saw through the lies, yet he had one more question to ask. 

“Do you love Kimoto-san?” he questioned. Tsuzuki kept his eyes down. 

“Uh well…” he mumbled. 

“Do you?” Tatsumi asked, “Look at me when you answer.” Tsuzuki looked up at his former partner. His heart wouldn’t allow him to lie on this one. Tatsumi saw the pupil dilate in Tsuzuki’s eyes and gave him a disapproving look. 

“This relationship shouldn’t have happened,” he said in a low voice. Tsuzuki lowered his eyes to his feet. 

“I know,” he murmured, “But…” Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at him. 

“But what?” he asked. Tsuzuki jerked his head upwards as he clinched his fists tighter. 

“I love Anna-chan!” he announced. Tatsumi shook his head. 

“You’ve got three days to end it with Kimoto-san,” he told the older shinigami, “If you fail to do so, she will be sent off to be judged—case or not. Understood?” The cold glare in his ice blue eyes heightened the threat. Tsuzuki trembled all over as he swallowed hard. 

“Y-Yes!” the man yelped. He ran back into the office. Tatsumi watched him sternly. Tsuzuki slammed the door and leaned against it panting. Thanatos sold him and Anna out. Now, Tatsumi wanted him to dump the love of his life or she would be sent off for processing. Tsuzuki shut his eyes and shook his head. 

“No!” he wailed, “It can’t end this way! I won’t let it! I won’t! I…” Tsuzuki opened his eyes when he felt someone watching him. Hisoka sat at his desk staring at him with heavy hurt eyes. 

“Hisoka…” Tsuzuki mumbled as he looked away in shame. However, it was too late; Hisoka heard and saw everything. Though he couldn’t put it into words at the time, but he felt as if a door that was once open was now shut tight and locked. He hadn’t realized it until it was too late. Hisoka was left out in the cold and he didn’t even have a key.


	25. Hi-Chew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki breaks the news to Anna. Anna decides to take control of the situation and fight back.

_Twenty-Five: Hi-Chew:_

_A single ray in the dawn,_  
The bliss of our love  
Is incomprehensible.  
No sun shines there, no  
Moon, no stars, no lightning flash,  
Not even lamplight.  
All things are incandescent  
With love which lights up all the world. 

_\--“VIII” from The Love Poems of Marichiko by Kenneth Rexroth 1978_

Tsuzuki looked tense for the rest of the day. He was going to be in serious trouble if he didn’t comply with Tatsumi’s demands. Tsuzuki buried his head in his hands. “Oh god,” he mumbled. It wasn’t supposed to go down like this; now they had to do the damage control. Tsuzuki sighed; he wasn’t the only one hurting. 

Hisoka hadn’t said a word since this morning. The older shinigami couldn’t bring himself to look at the boy. He had no idea that Hisoka felt that way about him. Tsuzuki never saw the signs. Tsuzuki tightly shut his eyes. _One problem at a time here_ , he thought. The shinigami lifted his head. 

_Right_ , he thought. Tsuzuki picked up his phone and dialed Anna’s number. 

“Come on,” he mumbled while he waited as for the phone to ring on the other line, “Pick up!” 

“Hello?” a voice asked. 

“Oh good, Anna!” Tsuzuki said as he relaxed, “You’re there.” 

“What’s going on?” his beloved asked. Tsuzuki paused and swallowed as he looked around the office. Hisoka left the room twenty minutes ago. Tsuzuki breathed out a little bit, but he knew that he wasn’t in the clear. He slipped under the desk with the phone to his ear. 

“We got a problem,” the shinigami whispered. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Anna asked. 

“Our secret is out,” he whispered in a quick tone. 

“What?” his beloved asked “How?” Tsuzuki frowned as he prepared to tell her the worst. 

“That bounty hunter told on us to Tatsumi,” he said, “And…” 

“Go on,” Anna said. Her lover paused before spilling it out. 

“He’s given us three days to break up,” he whispered. The shinigami began to fear the worst when she didn’t respond. _Please don’t be angry with me_ , he thought. To his surprise, Anna didn’t get angry. 

“Oh,” she spoke softly on the other line, “What should we do?” Tsuzuki closed his mouth for a pregnant pause. He hadn’t planned that far. Tsuzuki bit his lip as he looked around from under the desk. No one in sight still, but instinct told him to wrap up the phone call right now. He looked back at the phone. 

“Look Anna-chan,” Tsuzuki whispered, “We’ll talk about this tonight, okay?” 

“Okay,” his girl said back, “I’ll see you tonight. I love you.” 

“Love you,” Tsuzuki said before they hung up. The shinigami crawled out from under the desk and tried to go back to work. 

Anna lied back on her futon back at Kimoto Manor, holding the phone to her chest. Was the end here already? Anna tightly shut her eyes as her grip tightened around the receiver. 

_Is this how it’s going to be in my life?_ , she thought, _People get so close to me and end up leaving me? Will Asato-kun be like Papa in the end?_ Anna clinched her teeth and other fist. 

_No!_ , she thought, _I’m tired of isolating myself! We’ve gotten too close to end it now!_ Anna ripped open her eyes and sat up on her futon. Her heart raced as she mentally prepared for a battle. It took ten years for her to finally start to heal and stopping would not do. 

_Okay then_ , _I will fight_ , she thought. They just had to talk about what to do next tonight. Until then, Anna tried to find something to do. _Right_ , the woman thought. She got off the futon and went over to her laptop.


	26. Wet Reeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Tsuzuki talk about what to do next. Nice and short.

_Chapter Twenty-Six: Wet Reeds:_

_The night is too long to the sleepless._  
The road is too long to the footsore.   
Life is too long to a woman  
Made foolish by passion.  
Why did I find a crooked guide  
On the twisted paths of love? 

_\--“LV” from The Love Poems of Marichiko by Kenneth Rexroth 1978_

That evening, Tsuzuki knocked on Anna’s door. He waited before let him into the house. They went into her bedroom. Anna sat on her futon and Tsuzuki joined his beloved. 

“We have to talk,” he broke the silence with. Anna pressed her lips together as she nodded. 

“Yes,” she said. Tsuzuki looked out into the darkness. 

“They know everything now,” he said. 

“Hm,” she replied. 

Tsuzuki shifted in place beside her, “We have three days to break up.” 

“So you’ve said,” she said. 

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, “I’m not letting you go.” 

She leaned her head against his shoulder, “Neither am I.” Tsuzuki kept his eyes to the pitch black. 

“So what do we do?” he asked. Anna closed her eyes. 

“Fight it, I guess,” she said. 

“How?” he asked. She opened her eyes and shrugged. 

“Just…” she said, “Any way possible; I guess…” 

“We’re lost, aren’t we?” he asked. She pressed her lips together and nodded. 

“Pretty much…” she said. Tsuzuki placed his hand on the futon. 

“Hisoka has fallen in love with me,” he said. Anna glanced at him. 

“What will you do?” she asked. 

Her boyfriend shook his head, “I don’t know. I’ll have to let him down.” 

Anna looked him in the eye, “Please don’t hurt him; do it gently.” 

Tsuzuki softly caressed her cheek, “I will.” 

“I don’t want to ruin things between you,” she admitted. 

“You won’t,” he told her in a low voice. Anna breathed in the dark. 

“I can understand how he feels,” she said, “You are so good to him and me.” 

“Because I love you,” he said. 

“Hm,” she said nodding. 

“I mean that; I _really_ love you,” he said. She closed her eyes and smiled. 

“So together we stay?” Anna asked. Tsuzuki smiled back at her as he gently held her hand. 

“Looks that way,” he whispered. Anna held his hand as well. 

“We’ll have to face Tatsumi,” she said. 

“I’m not leaving you,” he whispered. 

“I could end up in Meifu forever,” his woman suggested. 

“I’m willing to take that chance,” he retorted. They covered all of the bases; however she still had one more question on her mind. 

“What will we do until then?” Anna asked. Tsuzuki moved in closer to his beloved. 

“Spend what little time is left together,” he said softly, “Any more questions?” Anna smiled and shook her head. 

“No,” she said, “We covered everything now.” 

“Good to know,” Tsuzuki said with a smile. 

“Mmm,” she replied. They shared another kiss as the rain poured on through the night.


	27. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days pass and Tsuzuki and Anna have one more romantic night together before going up against Tatsumi. Aner surreal lemon for all.

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Trust:_

_Your tongue thrums and moves_  
Into me, and I become  
Hollow and blaze with  
Whirling light, like the inside  
Of a vast expanding pearl. 

_\--“XXV” from The Love Poems of Marichiko by Kenneth Rexroth 1978_

_July 11, 2009._

Tsuzuki lied Anna down on her futon after three days had passed. She looked at him waiting. 

“Tatsumi is coming in the morning,” Tsuzuki told her as he reached down to push some of her bangs from her eyes. 

“Yes,” Anna spoke, “Are we ready?” 

“Yeah,” he said he said in a hungry rush. Anna smirked at him. 

“To right now or tomorrow?” she challenged. Tsuzuki chuckled at her. 

“Both,” he said. Anna gave him a sexy little smile. 

“Okay then,” she said as she yanked off his tie, “I feel the same way about both.” Tsuzuki leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back as his hands gently groped her breasts. Anna worked her tongue into his mouth with a need. Tsuzuki moaned as he moved his hands further down her front and disappeared under her light blue tank top. His beloved happily arched her back at his touch. 

Anna reached up and unbuttoned his shirt one button at a time. Tsuzuki massaged her breasts as she ardently slid off his shirt. Tsuzuki reluctantly took his hands from under her shirt and moved them to the hem. The shinigami delicately rolled up her shirt. Anna took the pleasure lifting up her arms to assist. He trailed down to her neck with licks whimpering. A small breath escaped from her mouth. He made it down to her chest and coated it with tiny butterfly kisses. The warmth of her body stirred him awake down below. He needed to satisfy his craving immediately or go mad. 

Anna reached down and firmly took them into her hands. Tsuzuki trembled and breathed heavily against her chest as he felt her hands unhooking his belt and unzipping his trousers. She had become so good with her hands. He wanted to explore more with her body so badly. Her touch only heightened his fire as she slid down Tsuzuki’s trousers. He trailed back up her mouth and kissed her. She had to focus in order to finish stripping off his trousers. Anna grabbed onto his boxers. Her hands against his skin teased him so recklessly that Tsuzuki almost rammed his tongue down her throat. That sent a shock though Anna’s whole being. The boxers soon joined the other clothes on the floor. 

Tsuzuki let his hands stray down to her hips. He clutched at the black drawstring on her short black and white skirt. Once the string fell apart in his fingers, the shinigami slowly slid the skirt down from her waist, hips, thighs, knees, calves, and ankles. Tsuzuki intimately took her into his arms. His hands found their way to her strapless lacy black bra and took his time with unhooking it. Anna happily moaned in his mouth. Her tongue was pushed further into his mouth. 

Tsuzuki felt her getting soaked through her black lacy panties against his own skin. Her excitement from him had him fired up. He pulled away the bra and tossed it to the floor. The shinigami waited for his princess to relax to finish stripping her down. When she was calmer, Tsuzuki slid his hands down to Anna’s hips. He took hold of her panties and gently slid them down. Anna parted her thighs to invite him. Tsuzuki neatly placed his hands upon her bare shoulders. He leaned in close to her ear. 

“I’m going to treat you like a virgin tonight,” he whispered. 

_It began to rain late that night. Anna was getting ready for bed when she heard a tap on her window. The girl looked up to see Asato looking in at her. He appeared breathless and wanted to come inside. His sensuous friend ran over to window and opened it wide._

_“Asato!” she gasped, “What are you doing here so late?” Her eyes widened at the wound on his chest_

_“What happened to you?” she asked with a frightened gasp. Asato held up his hand to calm her down._

_“It’s okay,” he whispered, “I’ll be fine; I only came to see you.”_

_“But you’re bleeding!” his girl cried._

_“It’s okay,” he insisted, “I was injured on the way here. It’ll be fine!” She shook her head looking pale._

_“No!” the girl cried, “Get in here! I need to treat your wounds.” Before Asato could speak, Anna dragged him through the window and sat him on her futon._

_“Don’t talk!” the girl insisted. She got out her first aid kit from her nightstand and came over to him. Anna quickly unbuttoned his white shirt. She began to treat the deep gash on his chest. Asato let her do so before grabbing her by the cheeks. The girl froze as her face was lifted up to meet his. Asato gave her a little smile._

_“It’s okay,” he whispered, “Really.” The wound slowly healed closed before her eyes. Those deep violet eyes quickened Anna’s breath as Asato leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She sank into her developing desire inside of her as she kissed him back. Asato playfully pushed her back onto the futon. Anna slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth as she slid off his open shirt. He moaned in her virgin mouth. His hands slipped under her white cotton nightie. Anna arched her back as she felt Asato’s warm fingers finding their way to her round developing breasts. The kisses deepened as he erotically massaged her breasts. Anna just couldn’t hold back anymore._

_She took hold of his jeans in her small tender hands. The girl unfastened and unzipped them. She tenderly slid her hands down to his jeans and boxers to his heated package. Asato only moaned and tightly squeezed her mounds under her nightie._

_Neither one ever thought to stop the other. It just felt so natural to them. They had built up a strong trust for each other over time._

Tsuzuki and Anna fell asleep in each other’s arms as the night rain helped cool down their lusty heat storm.


	28. She Thought of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to sleep, Anna gets up to have some reflex on tomorrow to herself. Nice and short again.

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: She Thought of Rain:_

__

Winter rain --  
The field stubble  
Has blackened.

__

\--Basho

Anna woke up before the sun even thought of rising. She looked up next to her to see Tsuzuki still peacefully asleep. A warm smile came onto her face. She gently kissed him on the lips before climbing out of her futon. The woman found her lover’s shirt in the dark and slid it on. She crept over to her door and took one peek over her shoulder. Tsuzuki practically slept like the dead. Anna gave him a little smile. 

_Asato-kun…_ , she thought. Anna quietly slipped out the door. She crept down the hall past Rihoko, Yoko-chan, and Seita’s rooms. Anna found her way to the back door, slipped outside, and took a seat on the porch. The rain looked nice this morning. A dreamy look flooded Anna’s eyes as her mind drifted into thought. 

_Tatsumi will be coming in a few hours. Asato-kun and I are ready to face him. I can’t sleep because of it. It feels strange; I’m not scared anymore. I actually… can’t wait for it to happen. I get excited just thinking about it._

Anna shut her eyes and took in a deep breath. 

_We thought about this. Worst case scenario: the Hell Stone could be taken from me and I die. Best case scenario: By some miracle, Tatsumi has a change of heart and I get to stay with Asato-kun. Then, I still have the other risk factors. Either way, it’s a thin rope to cross. I have my balance at least. I just need to start walking._

Anna took in another deep breath. _Asato-kun wants to make this relationship work. He’s been nothing but good to me. I trust him and he trusts me. We will be fine. We are going to be fine! >_

Anna opened her eyes and clenched her fists. _I can feel my own heart pounding. I need to calm down and go back to sleep. This whole “battle” is working up and the sun isn’t up yet. Just take a breath for a few seconds and calm down._

Anna shut her eyes and took in a few slow long breaths. The rain outside played into clearing her head. When her heart rate slowed down to normal, Anna relaxed her fists and opened her eyes. The woman’s head felt empty from her night reflections. With not much else to do, she got up and went back into the house. Once back in her room, Anna took off Tsuzuki’s shirt and crawled back into the futon with him. She kissed her boyfriend on the lips. 

“I’m not backing down,” she whispered, “And neither are you.” Anna slid back into his arms and went back to sleep. There is was: No more fears, no more nightmares; just open trust from now on. Only a few more hours to go before they had to commence for battle.


	29. Ramune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsumi comes over to Kimoto Manor and Tsuzuki and Anna deliver their answer. Tatsumi is about to go through the plan when Hotaru pays him a little visit...

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: Ramune:_

__

On the cow shed  
A hard winter rain;  
Cock crowing.

__

\--Basho

_July 12th, 2009._

Tatsumi came to Kimoto Manor by sunrise and rang the doorbell. He waited before the door slid open. Tsuzuki looked at him abnormally without emotion. Tatsumi had a mirroring expression on his face. 

“Tsuzuki-san,” he said. 

“Tatsumi,” the other shinigami said. 

“May I come in?” Tatsumi asked. 

“Sure,” Tsuzuki said. He moved aside and let the secretary through to the living room. Tsuzuki sat beside Anna at the coffee table while Tatsumi sat on the other side. Things started out silent and tense. Tatsumi straightened his glasses. 

“So what is your decision?” he asked. Tsuzuki grasped onto Anna’s hand. 

“I’m not ending it!” he declared, “I love Anna-chan too much!” Tatsumi didn’t blink. 

“Is that so?” he asked. Anna held her boyfriend’s hand as well. 

“Yes,” she said. 

“We’ve decided to stay together, no matter what the risk,” Tsuzuki finished. Tatsumi narrowed his glance at the couple. 

“You could lose your job, Tsuzuki-san,” he pointed out. 

“I know,” the other shinigami said in a low voice, “But I can’t send her away. I’m going to find a way to keep her here no matter what!” Tatsumi frowned at him. The older shinigami wasn’t even afraid of him this time. She had changed him somehow that neither man could explain. Tsuzuki squeezed on Anna’s hand tighter. The crushing blow had built up in his head. He was ready for this. 

“Go ahead Tatsumi,” he declared, “Do your worst!” The secretary pushed up his glasses. 

“Fine then,” he said, “I’ll end it for you.” Tatsumi stood up and teleported away. Tsuzuki and Anna stared at the empty space. They expected him to take this course of action. 

“Now what?” Anna asked. Tsuzuki felt his pulse race as he held onto her hand. 

“We wait,” he said dryly. Those words tasted so bitter in his mouth. Anna understood his pain. She looked down at their hands. 

Tatsumi made it to the Summons section of Ju-Oh-Cho. He didn’t hate Anna; she was just supposed to be dead. Not only had Tsuzuki broken protocol with bringing Anna back from the dead with a Hell Stone, but he had fallen in love with her as well. Tatsumi feared this would happen. Tsuzuki and Anna were in love. The separation process would be much more difficult. Something told him to intervene sooner. 

Tatsumi made it to the office to retrieve the paperwork for Anna’s summons. He knocked on the door, but no answer came. Tatsumi raised an eyebrow. 

_Strange_ , he thought, _No one’s here._ Maybe they went to lunch. The shinigami pushed open the door. The back of the chair was turned to him. Tatsumi tried to peek over the edge. 

“Hello?” he asked, “I’m here to pick up the paperwork for the summons on Kimoto Anna.” The chair whipped around to him. Tatsumi’s jaw almost dropped when saw Hotaru sitting in the chair smiling at him. 

“Hiya!” she cheered. The secretary blinked at her. 

“How did you get in here?” he asked. The loli demon winked at him. 

“Simple,” she replied, “I pushed the thought of an urgent visitor waiting in the lobby for him the guy’s head and he hurried right out of here. I moved in this place.” Hoto-chan smiled and shook her head. “You guys need better security,” she said. 

“Why are you here?” Tatsumi snapped. The loli demon grinned as she held up Anna’s summons before him. 

“Looking for this?” she asked, “Curious to know how I got here? Okay then, I was spying on the love birds when I saw you walking up to the manor. I figured that can’t be good, so I followed you back here once I figured it all out.” 

“Give it here,” the shinigami barked with cold eyes. Hoto-chan felt scared, but tried not cave under him. She gave him a little shrug. 

“Fine,” the loli demon said as she gave him the summons. Tatsumi took it in suspicion and began the paperwork. Hoto-chan timed herself. 

“Of course,” she spoke up, “I wonder about afterwards.” Tatsumi didn’t look up. 

“Why is that?” he asked. 

“Just,” Hoto-chan said with a shrug, “The heartbreak Tsuzuki will have to endure after Anna is judged; and after he found someone that understands him so well too.” 

“He has Kurosaki and us,” Tatsumi cut in. 

“True,” Hoto-chan said nodding, “But now quite the same, is it?” Tatsumi glanced up at her. Hoto-chan has his attention. 

“I’m just saying,” the loli demon went on, “How will you live with yourself after you take away Tsuzuki’s newfound happiness? I mean, you care about him enough to keep him happy; I can see it in your eyes. Do you want Tsuzuki to be miserable and hating you forever because you took away the love of his life?” Tatsumi froze; it didn’t hit him until just now. For the past four days, he had been focusing on saving Tsuzuki’s job and not Tsuzuki’s own happiness. This made him no better than Haruka or Muraki. After all that he went through, Tsuzuki _did_ deserve some true happiness after all. 

Tatsumi closed up his pen and tore up the summons and paperwork. He looked up at Hoto-chan. 

“Fine,” he hissed, “But if she becomes white ash in the end, it’ll be on you, your girlfriend, _and_ him!” Hoto-chan shrugged at him. 

“I can live with that,” she brushed off. Tatsumi snorted and walked away. Hoto-chan sat back and breathed out. 

“Boy!” she mumbled, “That almost took all of my power; too tense for my taste!” Hotaru disappeared back to home.


	30. Plum Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unaware of the changes of events, Anna and Tsuzuki spend one more hot night together. Another surreal lemon for everyone.

_Chapter Thirty: Plum Blossoms:_

Spring is early this year.  
Laurel, plums, peaches,  
Almonds, mimosa,  
All bloom at once. Under the  
Moon, night smells like your body. 

_\--“XVIII” from The Love Poems of Marichiko by Kenneth Rexroth 1978_

The rain poured heavy tonight while Tsuzuki and Anna lied on her futon kissing in the dark. His hands caressed along her ample bosom. Anna broke off the kiss and looked up at him. 

“You sure you want to do this?” she whispered. Tsuzuki looked down at her. 

“We might as well tonight,” he murmured, “If you are to be judged by morning, I want to at least spend out last night together like this.”Anna gave him a calm smile. 

“I understand,” she said. The woman reached up and stroked his cheek with her fingertip. Tsuzuki leaned down and kissed her on the lips; his tongue made its way into her mouth. Anna found herself more than happy to reciprocate the gesture. She reached up and playfully undid his tie. His beloved threw aside the tie and got started on his shirt. Tsuzuki tried to stay still once. _She’s good with her hands_ , he thought with a dreamy smile on his face. 

After the last button came apart, Anna’s fingers slid off the shirt. The Shinigami grabbed onto Anna’s lacy cotton white dress. His girlfriend trembled and moaned as she arched her back at his touch. Her tongue pushed further into his mouth. Tsuzuki tried to calm her down to finish stripping off the dress. His touch soaked up her panties rather quickly. The feeling of the wet lace stirred him awake below. He took her closer into his arms. The touch heightened the moist heat between her legs. 

She let her hands trail down to his waist. The woman grabbed onto is belt and leisurely but playfully unfastened it. Tsuzuki nearly squeezed her chest. Her hands found his trousers and Anna unzipped them with gentle fingers. Tsuzuki moaned loudly in her mouth. His beloved took her time sliding them inch by inch off. The shinigami moved from her lips to her neck. The kisses turned into licks and nibbles to her skin. Anna moaned while she almost couldn’t focus on stripping him down. She grabbed his boxers and slid them off. Tsuzuki rubbed himself softly against her leg. 

His hands glided around to her back and found her white and black white bra. He freed up the hooks one at a time. Anna whimpered in soft pleasure. 

“Oh yes,” she whimpered as her eyes slowly drew shut. His fingers sensually drew Anna’s bra off of her. His hands traced her curves to her hips. He clutched onto her white panties and slid them off. 

“Oh yes!” Anna breathed in a sigh, “More! More!” Tsuzuki smirked as the panties slid off her ankles. Anna opened herself up for him as Tsuzuki took her into his arms. 

_Asato and Anna sat under cherry tree. The girl looked rather sad today and Asato couldn’t help but to notice._

_“Anna-chan,” he said, “What’s wrong?” She looked up and shook her head._

_“Oh come on,” he murmured, “I don’t like seeing you upset. What’s the matter?” Anna broke down and sighed._

_“Summer’s ending,” she said, “I’ll have to go back to the city for school.” Asato felt his own joy diminish._

_“What?” he asked, “When? Why?”_

_“In two days,” Anna said. Asato’s glow began to dim on his face._

_“But… why? Can’t you stay here forever?” he pleaded. His girl shook her head._

_“I have to make my future better,” she said. The girl turned to him._

_“If I don’t,” Anna pressed on, “I won’t be able to take care of myself when grandmother dies.” Asato looked down at the dulling golden yellow grass._

_“I see…” he mumbled. Anna looked at him in pity._

_“Look,” she whispered as her hand gently rested on his, “Our last days together don’t have to be sad. Let’s make the most of them.” Asato looked up at her puzzled._

_“How?” he questioned. His girl gave him a mischievous little smile. Anna gave him a gentle kiss. Asato was thrilled to kiss her back. The boy tenderly pushed her back to cool evening grass. Her auburn hair spilled all around her as she playfully pushed her tongue into his mouth._

_His hands found their way to Anna’s breasts. The warmth of her body stirred him awake down below in his jeans. His fingers slipped under her bright red kimono. Anna arched her back on instinct. Her panties soaked wet with each kiss. She pulled him closer to her body._

_Anna slowly unfastened and unzipped Asato’s jeans. Her small pale hands slipped past his jeans and boxers. The girl began rubbing on him. So excited, Asato’s hips began to buck against her curved body. Anna froze up startled. Sensing her shock, the boy broke off the kiss and looked her in the eye._

_“Am I going too fast for you?” he asked. Anna quickly shook her head._

_“No!” she breathed out, “I just wasn’t expecting such reaction!”_

_“Is it bad?” the boy asked._

_“No, no!” his girl said quickly, “Keep on; it’s fine.” Asato hesitated at first, but he knelt down and kissed her again. Anna kissed back as the heated make-out session fired up until they had to go home. The real heat had just woken up and it was hungry._

Tsuzuki and Anna fell asleep in each other’s arms to the rain outside.


	31. Wild Irises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotaru breaks the good news to Tsuzuki and Anna. Afterwards, the couple celebrates their victory. Final surreal lemon of the story.

_> Chapter Thirty-One: Wild Irises:_

_Love me. At this moment we_  
Are the happiest  
People in the world. 

_\--“XXIX” from The Love Poems of Marichiko by Kenneth Rexroth 1978_

The rain was soft this morning while Tsuzuki awoke expecting a sea of heartbreak. He looked over next to him in bed. Anna was still lying next to him peacefully asleep. The shinigami blinked hard. Anna was sleeping next to him, but that wasn’t all. He could hear her… breathing. Tsuzuki put two fingers to her neck. Shock blew up in his amethyst eyes. _A pulse!_ , he thought. His hand moved to her chest; he could feel her heart beating. Tsuzuki laid there amazed. 

_She’s still alive!_ , he thought. A smile spread onto his face. _Well, what do you know?_ , Tsuzuki thought, _Tatsumi spared her after all!_ The shinigami gently held his beloved’s hand under the sheets. “Anna-chan,” he murmured. 

His princess stirred awake. The shinigami waited with a beating heart. Anna fluttered her eyes open and looked. Her eyes wandered downwards and then to Tsuzuki. Her boyfriend gave her a little smile. 

“Hey,” he said softly. Anna blinked at him. 

“I’m still alive?” she asked. 

“Seems that way,” Tsuzuki whispered. 

“But how?” his beloved asked. 

“Hiya!” a voice whispered cheerfully. The couple looked up to see Hotaru sitting on the foot of the futon smiling at them. “Morning Puppy-Boy!” she cheered. The loli demon turned to Anna. “Morning gorgeous!” she said. Anna sat up and blinked at her. 

“Hotaru,” she said, “What are you doing here? What’s going on? Why am I still alive?” The loli demon smiled at her. 

“Easy now,” she said, “One question at a time.” 

“Okay,” Tsuzuki said, “What are you doing here?” 

“I come bearing good news,” Hotaru announced. The couple looked at her confused. 

“What do you mean?” Anna asked. The loli demon leaned in close to the couple. 

“While you two were…” she began. Hotaru lifted the sheet and peeked underneath. 

“Hey!” Tsuzuki yelled as he tried to cover himself. 

“Ooo,” Hoto-chan said, “Playing drill the pussy, I had a talk with Tatsumi.” 

“You what?” the shinigami asked. 

“Uh-huh,” she said with a nod, “He really does care about you, by the way. Anyway, I talked to him and you two can stay together for a long time.” The couple stared at her with big eyes. 

“What?” Tsuzuki asked. 

“How?” Anna asked. Hotaru tapped her nose and grinned. 

“Anna here won’t have to be summed,” she said, “And that’s my secret,” Anna was about to open her mouth to speak, but Hoto-chan lightly put her finger to the woman’s lips. 

“No thanks are really needed,” she whispered, “Just be good to each other, okay?” The couple nodded at her. Hotaru smiled at them cat-like. 

“Good,” she said, “Have a nice day.” The loli demon disappeared and the couple stared out into the empty space. 

“Did we just…” Tsuzuki began. 

“…Win?” Anna finished. The rush finally caught up to them as smiles invaded their faces. 

“Well okay,” Tsuzuki said, “Looks like you’re stuck with me now.” Anna glanced over at him. 

“We still have the other problems to deal with,” she pointed out. Tsuzuki nodded. 

“I know,” he said. Tsuzuki let go of her hand and touched her thigh. 

“So,” he said as he gently rubbed her soft bare skin under the sheets, “What do you want to do now?” Anna gave him a little smile filled with mischief. 

“What exactly do you have in mind?” she asked. Tsuzuki leaned in and kissed her on the lips with a feather-like kiss and Anna kissed him back. The victory celebration unfolded like a flower in bloom. 

Tsuzuki playfully pushed her back onto the futon. His beloved took him into her arms. The warmth of her soft naked body under him stirred him awake down below with each kiss. He gently slipped his tongue into her mouth. He felt like driving her mad this morning. He deserved a little fun after all. 

The tip of his tongue finally touched the top of hers. Anna arched her back to her lover’s contact in her mouth. Tsuzuki’s hands traced along her slender curved figure. His strong gentle fingertips tickled along the bare skin. Anna spread her thighs wider for him to enter. Tsuzuki broke off the kiss and leaned down to her ear. 

“It’s coming,” he whispered, “Hang in there.” The shinigami licked her on the ear lobe for effect. Ann shut her eyes tightly with a heavy breath as she flushed soaking wet for him down below. Tsuzuki smirked at the aroused sounds she made under him. He ached to satisfy their over flooding needs. He kissed her on the lips; his tongue dipped back into her sweet waiting mouth. This time, Anna gave him her own tongue to play with and Tsuzuki happily accepted. As they kissed, his hands came to her hips and grabbed on tight. He lifted them up for the perfect angle. 

_Rain on a summer nightfall; Asato lied awake in his futon. His beloved Anna was leaving in the morning. This was the first summer that he ever felt happy. For years, the boy had been lonely. Sure, he had friends at school, but, they were city people. He was the odd country boy out. Anna came into his life and opened the door to free living and new happiness. However, she was going back to the city. Asato shut his eyes tightly to block out the pain. His vision of Anna only increased. She seemed too real to him. He could even almost hear his angel’s voice right now._

_“Asato-kun!” she whispered, “Asato-kun! Asato-kun!” The boy quickly opened his eyes to see Anna sitting on his futon before him. Her friend stared at this angel in surprise. He blinked times in hopes that he wasn’t dreaming. She gave him a gentle smile._

_“No, you’re not dreaming,” the girl whispered, “I’m really here.” Asato blinked at her surprised._

_“Anna-chan?” he asked, “What are you doing here?”_

_“Shhh,” she whispered as she put her finger to his lips, “I came here to see you one last time.” Asato’s eyes widened. Anna kissed him on the lips. He happily kissed her back confused. She playfully pushed him back onto the futon. Asato took her into his arms. His beloved slid off his shirt and threw it aside. The boy looked up at her._

_“Anna-chan…” he began to say._

_“Shhh,” the girl whispered as she put her finger to his lips, “You don’t want to wake up your folks, do you?” Asato quickly shook his head. His girl leaned down and gave him another kiss._

_“Just relax,” Anna whispered against his lips. Anna nodded._

_“Okay,” he whispered back, “Take me, my love.” His girl kissed him and he kissed back. Anna reached behind her and pulled her obi apart. Asato took her kimono into his hands and discarded the red silk in one toss. She sat before him in her underwear. Anna slid under the sheets with him._

_“Better?” she asked._

_“Oh yes!” Asato breathed out. His girl smiled and grabbed onto his sleeping shorts. The girl looked deep into his eyes._

_“You want me to take these off, don’t you?” her eyes questioned. Asato looked at her in a dreamy way. Anna took the look as a yes as she took her sweet time sliding off his shorts. Her touch stirred him awake under the sheets. Anna giggled softly at the feeling._

_“Oh, that excited, huh?” she whispered. Her sexy friend’s cheeks went bright strawberry._

_“It’s coming,” Anna whispered with a giggle. Anna took off his shorts and slid off his boxers. He lied there naked under her as Anna began unhooking her frilly pink and white bra. Asato held up his hand._

_“No,” he said quickly. The girl gave him a puzzled look._

_“Why?” she asked. The boy gave her a naughty little grin._

_“I can take it off,” he offered. Anna smiled as she removed her hands._

_“Okay,” she said, “Undress me.” Asato smiled at her request. He reached up and tenderly finished unhooking her bra. She moaned at his touch while her panties became soaked rather quickly. Her boy slid off her bra and looked up at her for a brief second._

_“Am I doing this right?” he asked, “I’m not doing anything wrong, am I?” Anna shook her head at him._

_“No,” she whispered, “You’re doing it perfectly.” Her lover traced his hands down her curved figure down to her hips. He grabbed onto her pink and white panties and slid them off. Anna positioned herself on top of him just right._

_“Hang on,” she whispered. The girl got into the ride as she moved her hips back and forth. The young couple got lost in Aphrodite’s crimson-flooded ocean. The pleasure was birthed from Anna’s blood. Her pain and pleasure washed into waves of yellow, red, and pink. The ocean started off idle and sound asleep. Asato tried not to crush his angel’s wings any further, but the heat made the innocent waves overpowering for the young couple. Anna succumbed to her own desire and let her body be controlled by Aphrodite herself._

_Asato’s head got lost in a storm on emotions. He didn’t know how to jump on it at first. They were just shooting in the dark. However, Asato began to get in on it and began to swim in their lusty ocean love. Pretty soon, the waves were caressing their golden sky._

_When the last wave died down into the drying sea, Anna collapsed into Asato’s tired arms. The newly made couple took a moment to catch their breath. When they had settled down, Anna looked up at her lover._

_“I love you, Asato-kun,” she whispered._

_“I love you too, Anna-chan,” he whispered back in the dark._

Tsuzuki and Anna cuddled up close to each other once the morning heat reached its breaking point. The rain outside started to cool it down. They shared another kiss on the lips. 

“Good morning, Anna-chan,” Tsuzuki whispered. His girlfriend giggled and kissed him on the tip of his nose. 

“I love you,” she whispered back. Tsuzuki gently pushed the woman’s bangs from her forehead. 

“I love you too, Anna-chan,” he said back softly, “I really do.”


	32. Sakuramochi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks after their relationship started and survived the threat of seperation, Tsuzuki and Anna enjoy a moment after the rain.

_Chapter Thirty-Two: Sakuramochi:_

_You ask me what I thought about_  
Before we were lovers.  
The answer is easy.  
Before I met you  
I didn’t have anything to think about. 

_\--“IV” from The Love Poems of Marichiko by Kenneth Rexroth 1978_

_August 1st, 2009._

Last night’s leftover rain dripped from the leaves in the trees. The morning sun had just started to shine over the little puddles. Tsuzuki and Anna sat on the back porch enjoying the view. 

“The rain’s stopped,” he said. 

“Yeah,” she replied in a tone that sounded a little sad and distant. Tsuzuki looked at her rather puzzled. 

“Aw, why do you say it like that?” he asked. Anna lowered her shoulders and shook her head. 

“It’s just… I miss the rain, that’s all,” she murmured. He gave her a kind smile as he softly held her hand. 

“Aw,” he said, “It can be much better when the sun is out.” He noticed her face when she didn’t speak. 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to bail out on me every time the sun comes out,” the shinigami said sounding rather disappointed. She shook her head. 

“No, I’m staying through—no matter what!” Anna declared rather boldly. She held his hand for emphasis. He smiled at her. 

“Sounds good to me,” Tsuzuki replied. They looked out at the damp summer morning. Anna couldn’t help but to smile a little. 

“Think they’ll ever accept our relationship?” she asked. 

“I highly doubt it,” Tsuzuki answered, “But at least we can stay together until… well, you know.” 

“Yeah,” his girlfriend said with a sigh. More rainwater dripped from the leaves as she smiled to herself. “You know,” Anna spoke up, “I’m going to enjoy being stuck with you.” He smiled back at her. 

“So am I,” Tsuzuki replied. 

“I love you, Asato-kun,” Anna said with rosy cheeks. 

“I love you too, Anna-chan,” the shinigami said back as his thumb rubbed on her hand. They shared another morning kiss on the porch. 

They still are damaged people; love can’t fix them in one day. However, its therapy has only begun for Tsuzuki and Anna. The rain has stopped now and now it’s time to enjoy the warm summer sunshine. 

Owari


End file.
